


In any other universe

by koorime_yu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Earth-3490, F/M, M/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Multi, Multiple Universes Colliding, Parallel Universes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/pseuds/koorime_yu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A causa di un esperimento con Reed, Tony finisce per risvegliarsi nella sua officina di Malibù con un mal di testa da panico e-- aspetta, ma non erano a New York? E da quando Steve Rogers porta le proprie donne nella sua villa? E soprattutto, da quand'è che è sposato?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla VII edizione del Big Bang Italia e ha ricevuto quest'adorabile artcover da [skyearth85](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85).  
> Ancora una volta, ho finito per appoggiarmi alle caratterizzazioni di Avengers Assemble per alcuni pg (tipo Hulk e Thor e Clint), ma che posso farci? SONO BELLISSIMI E LI AMO E MI UCCIDONO, QUINDI FUFFA. Also... idk questa storia mi ha uccisa, non so cos'altro dire ♥

_“Dannato Reed Richards”_ è il primo pensiero di Tony, quando riprende coscienza. Dopo un’eternità la Terra smette di girare, le orecchie di fischiare e tutto torna a un livello accettabile per i suoi poveri sensi destabilizzati.

Si sente come dopo una sbornia colossale, di quelle di cui non ricordi tre quarti del giorno prima – o della _settimana_ prima – in cui non sei neanche certo di avere ancora tutti i tuoi organi integri. La testa gli pulsa in un punto al centro della fronte, esattamente sopra la radice del naso, rendendo anche il più piccolo rumore un trapano che sembra scavargli un pozzo dritto nel cervello. Soprattutto quella stupida risata civettuola.

Aspetta – _risata_?

Tony si alza a sedere, sibilando di dolore quando la testa protesta per il movimento improvviso. Brutta idea, Tony, davvero una pessima idea.

Si appoggia contro la portiera di quella che riconosce subito essere la Ferrari e inspira, cercando di mandar giù il senso di nausea che gli è risalito dallo stomaco. Okay, almeno è nella sua officina, a Malibù. Dum-E è accanto a lui l’istante dopo e per un attimo Tony teme che voglia rifilargli uno dei suoi dannatissimi frullati. Per fortuna, anche lui ogni tanto si sbaglia, e il bot non gli porge alcun bibitone dalle dubbie origini. La sua mano _lo fissa_ incuriosito, girando da un lato e poi dall’altro come a studiarlo, come se fosse qualcosa con cui non è sicuro cosa dovrebbe farci. Forse dovrebbe fargli un upgrade se sono arrivati a quel livello.

Una nuova risata lo strappa dai suoi pensieri e Tony batte le palpebre perché, davvero, quella era una _risata civettuola_. Una risata civettuola _femminile_ , accompagnata un secondo dopo da una risata tanto civettuola quanto _maschile_. E per quanto lui non l’abbia mai sentito ridere così, riconoscerebbe quella voce tra mille, perché, _ehi_ , appartiene pur sempre a uno dei suoi più cari amici.

Tony si gira, accovacciato dietro il culo della Ferrari e si sporge appena, in cerca della figura familiare di Steve Rogers. E per quanto Tony sia felice che finalmente abbia deciso di seguire il suo consiglio e uscire fuori nel mondo e _conoscere persone, preferibilmente del gentil sesso_ , non lo è altrettanto del fatto che abbia pensato bene di portarla nella _sua_ officina per far colpo su di lei. È _Steve Rogers_ , per l’amor del cielo, che bisogno ha di dover usare certi stratagemmi per infilarsi tra le cosce di _chiunque_? Non basta il suo essere _Steve_? Di solito a Tony basta essere _Tony_ , e Steve è mille volte meglio di Tony, quindi, davvero, perché invadere il suo _santuario_?

Quando ha invitato gli Avengers a vivere con lui ha messo a disposizione un’intera Torre piena di _piani_ in cui poter passare il tempo e allenarsi e mangiare e _fare sesso_ con chiunque volessero. L’unico che ha chiesto per sé – e per Bruce, okay, Bruce può entrare – è il laboratorio. E nonostante tutto non ha mai cacciato nessuno di loro quando vengono a infastidirlo. Ma quella è _la sua officina_ , il suo sancta sanctorum nella sua casa personale e se pure non rifiuterebbe mai a Steve di passarci un fine settimana o settimane intere, l’officina sarebbe comunque off limits. Soprattutto perché _non ricorda_ che Steve gli abbia mai chiesto il prestito la casa a Malibù. Dovrà fare quattro chiacchiere con Capitan America sul concetto di spazi personali. Un _crash_ improvviso lo richiama di nuovo al presente e alla scena davanti ai suoi occhi e Tony vede la donna – bella, non può negarlo, e praticamente nuda se non per una camicia che le cade enorme sul corpo esile – guardare divertita il caos di attrezzi e componenti metallici ai piedi della scrivania. I _suoi_ attrezzi e i _suoi_ componenti metallici ai piedi della _sua_ scrivania.

«Ops» dice, mordendosi le labbra. Steve la guarda contrito, ma un sorriso divertito trema sulla sua bocca.

«Forse dovremmo raccoglierli» dice e ride quando le gambe di lei salgono a stringergli i fianchi. La donna inclina la testa all’indietro, scostandosi con un movimento delle dita il ciuffo di corti capelli castani dagli occhi, prima di tornare a cingere il collo di Steve.

«Se osi fermarti, Capitano Rogers, questa sera dormi sul divano» dice lentamente e con serietà. Steve sorride ancora di più, se è possibile, e ride di nuovo, affondando il viso nel suo collo.

«Ai suoi ordini, Signora Rogers» mormora e lei ride e – _come_? Okay, o quella è una curiosa coincidenza o Steve è _davvero troppo_ all’antica e lui e Tony devono fare una chiacchierata su tutta la questione del sesso prima del _matrimonio_.

Le mani di Steve risalgono le cosce nude della donna e scivolano sotto la camicia nello stesso istante in cui lei si arcua all’indietro, mentre con le dita tra i capelli biondi di Steve lo guida più in basso tra i suoi seni – e _no no no no, questo è troppo._

«Ehi!» urla Tony, uscendo dal suo nascondiglio. Che diavolo, neanche _lui_ fa sesso nell’officina, ed è la _sua_ officina.

I due sussultano e si scostano appena, colti di sorpresa. Ma lo smarrimento dura appena un istante, poi Steve mette su la sua faccia da Capitan America e si para davanti alla donna. Tony deve essere sincero: anche con il viso arrossato, i capelli scombinati e _la zip_ _aperta_ , la faccia da Capitan America funziona lo stesso.

«Signore, questa è proprietà privata. La prego di andarsene» gli intima. La donna dietro di lui si risistema la camicia – decisamente troppo grande per essere sua. Probabilmente è di Steve. Che lo ha appena chiamato _signore_ e gli ha detto di _andarsene_. _Da casa sua_.

«Sì» dice, inarcando un sopracciglio ironico. «Certo, lo faccio subito, Cap. Oh no, aspetta, che sciocco, _questa è casa mia_ » sbotta, perché, ehi, quando gli aveva detto mi casa es tu casa non intendeva anche Malibù. E soprattutto non intendeva l’officina, dannazione!

I due si guardano per un attimo e Tony può leggere la confusione sui loro volti. Poi lui torna a guardarlo, mentre lei fa un passo indietro, sparendo parzialmente alla sua vista, nascosta dalla stazza di Steve.

«Signore» riprende quest’ultimo – e, dio, perché continua a chiamarlo signore? Che diavolo di problemi ha con lui, oggi? «Credo che lei sia confuso» dice e alza le mani con i palmi rivolti verso di lui, nell’universale segno di pace. A Tony comincia a tornare il mal di testa. «Perché non mi dice il suo nome e dove abita? Così vedrò di aiutarla» Le sue parole vengono però seguite dal familiare suono acuto di un propulsore caricato e la donna esce da dietro a Steve puntandogliene uno contro. _Un suo propulsore_.

«Sentito mio marito? O preferisci che sia io a ripetere la domanda?» dice e Tony è così _furioso_ che non riesce neanche a respirare – e poi non ci riesce comunque, perché qualcosa attira la sua attenzione. Qualcosa di piccolo, tondo e blu, esattamente tra i seni della donna che gli punta un propulsore di Iron Man contro. Steve lo guarda. Sa che Steve lo sta guardando e sa che è più che evidente dove i suoi occhi sono fissi, ma non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo, non _può_.

«Ehi, ehi! La smetta di fissare mia moglie!» urla, paonazzo in volto, prima di voltarsi verso lei – _sua moglie_. «Tash, potresti _per favore_ coprirti?»

«Cosa? Non è che non ci siano mie foto peggiori in giro» dice lei, a mo’ di scusa e, beh, _ha senso_ , no? Ci sono sicuramente foto peggiori di Tony in giro.

«Uhm» dice Tony e non è sicuro se sia stato un tentativo di schiarirsi la gola arida o un voler attirare la loro attenzione. Fatto sta che ora due paia di occhi lo fissano e lui _non sa cosa dire_. Salve, sono Tony Stark e sono te, ma un te maschile? È davvero troppo assurdo anche solo pensarlo, soprattutto perché _non ha senso_ , non possono esistere due Tony Stark – o un Tony e una _Tash_ Stark, non nello stesso universo. E soprattutto non esiste possibilità che Steve non lo conosca e sia suo amico. Nessuna possibilità. Quindi quello non è il suo universo? Dove diavolo è finito e come può spiegarlo a due persone che, per quanto abbiano visto cose assurde, sono probabilmente le più scettiche al mondo? Lui stesso sarebbe scettico nel trovarsi davanti una versione di se stesso proveniente da un altro universo.  

C’è, però, un modo per spiegare la situazione ed essere preso sul serio. Non è piacevole e probabilmente facile da fraintendere, ma è il più rapido, quindi Tony si porta le dita ai primi bottoni della camicia e comincia a sbottonarsela. Steve, come prevedibile, sussulta e diventa, se possibile, ancora più rosso – se per imbarazzo o rabbia, non ne è sicuro.

«Signore!» urla e fa un passo avanti, minaccioso. Ma Tony non si ferma e scosta i lembi della camicia, chiudendo gli occhi quando mette in mostra il petto. È la prima volta che mostra la cicatrice a qualcuno che non sia Pepper. Neanche Rhodey l’ha mai vista, figuriamoci Steve o qualunque altro Avenger. Il cuore gli batte all’impazzata e ha quasi la sensazione che rimbombi per l’intero laboratorio, spezzando il silenzio che è calato.

«Tony» dice nel modo più deciso possibile. «Il mio nome è Tony Stark»

Quando si impone di riaprire gli occhi, Steve lo fissa stralunato e la donna – _Tash_ – abbandona il guanto di Iron Man sul tavolo accanto a lei e si avvicina a lui, gli occhi fissi sul suo petto.

Le sue dita si fermano a mezzaria, a un passo dalla sua pelle, incerte, e lei cerca i suoi occhi con una domanda inespressa. Tony annuisce e lei si morde il labbro, studiando la cicatrice al tatto.

«Quando...»

«Qualche anno fa» risponde lui. Ora che è a un soffio dal suo viso, può notare una certa somiglianza. Hanno lo stesso naso e gli stessi identici capelli, ma i suoi occhi sono molto più simili a quelli di sua madre e le labbra... sembrano più carnose delle sue, ma non è certo se sia a causa del suo essere donna o sia solo un’illusione dovuta al viso decisamente più sottile.

«Perché?» è la seconda domanda e, se deve essere sincero, se l’aspettava.

«Avevo fatto una promessa» _Ma non l’ho mantenuta, alla fine_ , vorrebbe continuare, ma ingoia le parole, perché dopotutto se quella donna è davvero la sua controparte femminile, lo saprà già.

«Non capisco, lui è...  è te? Com’è possibile?» la voce di Steve è carica di confusione. Tasha gli sorride affettuosa, ma poi guarda lui in attesa di risposta e Tony cos’altro può dire se non la verità?

«Reed» risponde. Tasha fa un’espressione quasi dolorosa e gli accarezza una spalla.

«Dannato Reed Richards e i suoi stupidi esperimenti. E poi sono io quella con la fama di far esplodere le cose» borbotta. Nonostante tutto Steve ride e scuote la testa, ma i suoi occhi sono fin troppo seri e fissi su di lui.

«Credo sia il caso di sederci e parlare» aggiunge poi. Guarda sua moglie e sospira, esasperato. «E magari _indossare qualcosa di più appropriato_ » aggiunge. Tasha gli rivolge un ghignetto malizioso e gli si avvicina.

«Questo vale anche per te, Winghead» mormora a un soffio da lui, le dita sottili che gli sfiorano la patta ancora aperta. Steve arrossisce e la richiude con due gesti rapidi. Sua moglie ride di lui, piena di affetto, e poi si volta verso Tony, facendogli un cenno perché la segua.

«Andiamo, ti presento il resto della squadra»

 

 

***

La squadra arriva dopo due ore di AvenJet guidato contro ogni legge fisica e non. Rhodey, a quanto pare, gli urla contro per metà del tempo, ma quando scopre il motivo di tutta quella fretta, tutto ciò che commenta è «Non voglio sapere. Fate solo in modo che non facciano saltare in aria metà stato» e lei non sa se essere divertita o offesa dalla poca fiducia che il suo migliore amico ha nei suoi confronti. Nei confronti di tutte le sue versioni.

«Mi fa male la testa» mormora Bruce, strofinandosi gli occhi. Clint gli infila una mano tra i capelli e gli massaggia la nuca, facendolo sospirare di sollievo. Tasha sorride contro il proprio bicchiere di wiskey all’espressione incuriosita di Tony. Le dita di Steve le accarezzando discretamente la schiena quando lei si accomoda sul bracciolo della poltrona in cui è seduto lui.

«Avremmo dovuto aspettarcelo» Clint fissa il loro ospite come se si aspettasse di vederlo tirar fuori dal cilindro un coniglio da un momento all’altro. O forse qualcos’altro visto quello a cui lui e gli altri sono abituati a vedere da quando abitano tutti insieme.

«Cos’è successo?» Natasha rimette in tasca lo starkphone e si sposta dal muro contro cui era poggiata, raggiungendo gli altri due sul divano. Si accomoda sul bracciolo, accanto a Bruce, e inclina la testa di lato, in ascolto.

Il visitatore – Tony – li fissa in silenzio per un lungo momento, poi scrolla le spalle. «Reed mi ha telefonato stamattina blaterando di wormhole e realtà parallele e—aspetta, era stamattina o ieri mattina?» si gratta il pizzetto pensieroso, e Tasha deve ammettere che la barba gli sta divinamente. Anche da uomo è sexy da paura, bene.

«Se assomigli almeno un po’ a lei scommetto che era _la settimana scorsa_ » interviene Clint, facendo ridere gli altri.

«Ehi!» Alla sua faccia offesa, i suoi compagni di squadra ridono di più – _Steve_ ride di più, il dannato – e Clint e Nat si scambiano un’occhiata complice. Tony ghigna, ma i suoi occhi continuano a spostarsi incuriositi tra i due e Bruce e – oh, ma certo. Ovviamente, è malizioso quanto lei. Anche Natasha sembra essersene accorta, perché sorride e inizia a giocare con i capelli di Bruce, pochi centimetri sopra il massaggio che Clint sta continuando a fare. Bruce s’irrigidisce appena, ma non dice nulla e si rilassa subito dopo. Tasha ingoia una risata insieme al wiskey perché è sempre divertente vedere quanto diventi uno facile Bruce quando si tratta di coccole e grattini.

«Scusate, devo chiederlo. Siete in una relazione poliamorosa?» domanda Tony e Tasha non riesce più a trattenersi e scoppia a ridere.  Ride così forte da perdere l’equilibrio e se non fosse per Steve cadrebbe rovinosamente a terra, insieme al wiskey. Benedetto sia suo marito, salvatore di mogli e wiskey barricato.

«Cosa?» domanda Tony quando anche Nat e Clint ridono mentre Bruce si alza di scatto dal divano, viola in volto, e va ad affossarsi nella poltroncina più lontana dai compagni di squadra. Steve scuote la testa e stringe la presa su Tasha, che continua a ridere fino alle lacrime.

«Diciamo che non sei la prima persona che lo chiede» dice Steve, sistemandosi lei sul grembo, e Tasha non ha bisogno di aprire gli occhi per sapere di essere stata platealmente indicata. Tenta di alzarsi e riguadagnare la sua postazione sopraelevata, ma Steve la tiene stretta e non accenna a lasciarla andare, quindi rinuncia e si accomoda contro di lui. Certe volte è un tale bambino.

Bruce borbotta qualcosa simile a _stupidi Stark di stupidi universi paralleli_. Forse dovrebbe fargli un regalo per farsi perdonare. Un appuntamento galante o un nuovo giocattolo per il laboratorio?

«Ehi, dovevo chiedere» dice Tony, scrollando le spalle. «Un po’ speravo foste più interessanti e meno monogami di quelli del mio universo» aggiunge e questo calamita l’attenzione di tutti. La verità è che sono tutti curiosi di sapere delle proprie controparti – qualcuno, tipo Clint, anche di saperne di più sui genitali delle proprie controparti. Se c’è un Tony Stark può esserci senza problemi una Cassandra Barton. O una Stephanie Rogers. _Oddio, ti prego, fa che ci sia una Stephanie Rogers_.

Tony ghigna e li guarda uno ad uno. «Volete sapere, vero?»

«Spara»

«Beh, _Katniss_ , tu sei sposato e padre di due... no, tre adorabili marmocchi. Mentre voi due» Tony indica Natasha e Bruce, che s’irrigidisce appena al venir nominato «Avete avuto una breve _liaison_. Ora... non sono certo di come siate messi» conclude, scrollando le spalle.

«E lui?» Tasha indica con un cenno Steve. «Ti prego, dimmi che ha un paio di tette e dei fluenti e lunghi capelli e-ehi!» Sussulta quando suo marito le pizzica un fianco e Tony ride, prendendo un sorso di wiskey.

«Una parte di me vorrebbe fingere di non aver capito e rispondere che ovvio, Capitan America _ha_ le tette e i capelli fluenti, ma no, mi dispiace, niente organi invertiti per lui. Temo che io e te siamo l’unica eccezione» dice e, oh, dannazione.

«Sarebbe stato esilarante» borbotta lei, delusa. Steve le sorride gentilmente e lei non riesce a tenere il broncio, non quando lui la guarda in quel modo. Dio, a volte si chiede se smetterà mai di sentirsi come una dodicenne alla sua prima cotta. Altre volte teme succederà. «E?» domanda, per scacciare via quel pensiero. Tony inarca un sopracciglio interrogativo.

«E cosa?»

«E... tra voi? Com’è successo? Anche tu hai dovuto sopportare la sua incessante corte?»

«Oh, ti stai lamentando del mio essere romantico o di essere stata corteggiata come una donna?»

«Mi sto lamentando dell’essere stata corteggiata come una donna degli anni ’40, dolcezza»

«Sono tradizionalista»

«Sei vecchio dentro»

Il sorriso di Tony si tinge di una sfumatura che lei conosce fin troppo bene. L’ha indossata lei stessa per così tanti anni, quella maschera di falsa tranquillità. «Nulla del genere, dolcezza. Io e Cap siamo solo amici. Due amici molto etero» Tasha inarca un sopracciglio, ma non parla, non ne ha bisogno. Sa benissimo che ciò che pensa le si legge perfettamente in faccia e infatti la sua controparte maschile alza gli occhi al cielo e ciondola con la testa. «Okay, non proprio così tanto _etero_. Non io almeno. Ma tanto lui lo è abbastanza per entrambi, quindi…» scrolla le spalle e Tasha lascia perdere per il momento. Si volta verso Steve e inclina la testa di lato, con un sorriso divertito.

«Sentito, dolcezza? Sei etero»

Steve sorride e arrossisce un po’, accarezzandole i fianchi. «Ho, in effetti, una spiccata preferenza per le donne»

«Per mia fortuna, aggiungerei»

«Vi prego, basta» commenta Natasha e nonostante le parole, sorride divertita. «Mandano il povero dottore in crisi» spiega, quando Tony le rivolge uno sguardo confuso. Bruce, in effetti, guarda dovunque tranne che loro due e Tasha non può far altro che ridere. Scivola via dal grembo di Steve e si stiracchia, strofinandosi una mano tra i capelli.

«Andiamo, Bruce, ti mostro il mio ultimo giocattolo, per farmi perdonare» dice e l’altro, finalmente, la guarda, incuriosito. È così facile che a volte non c’è neanche gusto.

«Di che si tratta?»

«Nanotech» sibila lei con un sorriso. Il viso di Bruce, così come quello di Tony, si illumina e i due la guardano come se avesse appena annunciato che il pranzo di Natale sarà a base di uova di Pasqua alcoliche. Ghigna. «Andiamo, vi mostro i miei bambini»

«Tash, credo sia il caso prima di occuparci del nostro ospite» Steve lui ferma dopo mezzo passo. Bruce ciondola con la testa, una smorfia simpatetica sul viso. È chiaro come il sole che è d’accordo con Steve ma che vuole anche vedere i nanotech e non uscire dall’officina per le prossime quindici ore per poterli studiare.

«Ehi, finché non capiamo come è arrivato qui non possiamo far niente» ribatte lei. Tony alza la mano, l’altra infilata nella tasca dei pantaloni firmati – sporchi e sgualciti ma sempre ridicolmente perfetti.

«Ve l’ho detto come sono arrivato qui. Reed» dice, poi agita la mano come a dire che c’è dell’altro. E infatti c’è. «Inoltre posso mostrarvi l’esperimento quando volete. Ma dopo i nanotech. Voglio davvero vederli. Anzi, di più, voglio immergermici dentro. Posso immergermici dentro?»

Tasha si volta verso Steve con un sorriso soddisfatto e compiaciuto. «Visto? Tutto sotto controllo. Ci vediamo dopo, sfigati» continua, spingendo gli altri due verso le scale.

 

 

***

I nanotech li tengono impegnati più tempo di quanto avevano ipotizzato, ma, dopotutto, due su tre sono famosi per farsi assorbire facilmente dal lavoro, soprattutto quando è qualcosa di figo quanto i nanotech.

Tony batte con l’unghia contro la provetta davanti ai suoi occhi. C’è una sorta di liquido azzurrino al suo interno che si muove come se fosse acqua – ma _ha vita propria_. Sono i nanotech. Micoscropiche macchine semisenzienti che vengono governate dalla volontà dell’ospite. Tony riesce a pensare a mille modi per usarli, compresi una versione di Mark che sia letteralmente il suo corpo. Può vedersi perfettamente trasformarsi in Iron Man come il protagonista di uno di quei cartoni animati giapponesi che guardava da ragazzino. Tipo Daitarn 3, non quelli pieni di porno e tentacoli.

«Santo cielo, allora è vero» Pepper li guarda perplessa, ferma sulla soglia dell’officina, la testa leggermente inclinata di lato, come a volerli studiare. Tony, in effetti, si sente sotto esame.

«Pepper! La mia Pepper! Anche tu hai una Pepper, vero?» Tasha sorride e ciondola sul posto, spostando lo sguardo da lui a lei, entusiasta. Sembra quasi le stia mostrando qualcosa di cui andare orgogliosa. Lo pungola con la mano che regge la tazza di caffè. Tony sorride a mezza bocca.

«Non potrei vivere senza la mia Pepper» ed è facile da ammettere, perché è la verità. Deve così tanto a Pepper che una sola vita e tutti i soldi che possiede non bastano.

Bruce le posa un bacio sulla guancia e passa oltre per recuperare un altro po’ di chai the. Dum-E glielo versa con qualche difficoltà, ma Bruce sembra soddisfatto, quindi Tony lo prende come una vittoria.

«Com’è possibile?» Pepper avanza, raggiungendoli e questa volta Tony è sicuro di venire scannerizzato. È una sensazione alquanto bizzarra, soprattutto se proviene da Pepper.

«Uhm, Reed» risponde. Pepper accetta la risposta con un sospiro, ma si volta vero Tasha in cerca di una spiegazione. Lei scrolla le spalle e si passa una mano tra i capelli corti, facendoli drizzare in tutte le direzioni.

«Una sorta di... passaggio infradimensionale. Deve aver aperto una finestra nel tessuto tra le dimensioni e lui – cioè, _io_ – ci è caduto dentro»

«Può… essere un problema per la nostra stabilità? Intendo la stabilità del nostro universo?» domanda Pepper e Tony non può fare a meno di sorridere, perché è sempre adorabile vedere quanto sia cauta e già pronta a far fronte a qualunque evenienza. Tutto merito della follia made in Stark con cui è dovuto venire a patti nel corso degli anni.

«Nah. Potrebbe vivere qui un’intera vita senza che questo cambiasse una singola virgola del nostro universo» Tasha sembra pensarci su un attimo, poi prende un sorso di caffè e continua: «Certo, probabilmente finirei per avere un concorrente davvero valido sul mercato, ma, ehi, c’est la vie!»

Tony ride e si poggia contro la scrivania alle sue spalle. Gli occhi di Pepper tornano su di lui per studiarlo e per la prima volta Tony si rende conto delle condizioni in cui vertono i suoi vestiti. È vero, Pepper lo ha visto in condizioni peggiori, ma quella non è la _sua_ Pepper, quella è la Pepper di Tasha e chissà, magari ha avuto una vita più facile.

Pepper si volta verso Tasha e tira fuori dalla valigetta un plico di fogli. «Ho bisogno che leggi e firmi questi documenti entro le dieci di domattina» spiega, posandolo sulla scrivania. «Ti prego di non dimenticartene. Ho già avvisato sia Steve che Jarvis di ricordartelo in tempo»

Tasha alza gli occhi al cielo. «Nonostante quello che credete tutti, non sono una bambina» borbotta, affossandosi nelle spalle. Tony arriccia un angolo della bocca perché quello che compare sulle sue labbra è un broncio. Un adorabile, piccolo broncio che le dà esattamente un’aria da bambina.

«No, ma sei facile alle distrazioni _anche_ quando non c’è una tua variante maschile in giro per casa» ribatte Pepper, facendolo ridere. «Quindi, _ti prego_ , non distrarti» Tasha alza gli occhi al cielo, ma non ribatte e Pepper la prende per una vittoria, perché annuisce e sorride. « Arrivederci Signor Stark»

«Chiamami Tony, ti prego» risponde lui, stringendole la mano. Il sorriso di lei si allarga.

«Tony, allora» Fa un piccolo cenno con la testa e dà loro le spalle, tornando verso la porta. «Domattina, Tash, in ufficio. Non mancare»

Tasha borbotta a braccia incrociate. «È così prepotente, certe volte»

«È esattamente per questo che l’abbiamo voluta» Tony scrolla le spalle con un sorrisetto allo sguardo di Tasha che sospira e annuisce, tornando con lui a guardare Pepper sparire su per le scale.

 

 

***

Tony ci mette più secondi del dovuto a rendersi conto che non sono più soli. Steve gli sorride, a braccia incrociate, ma torna quasi subito con gli occhi sulla donna tra lui e Bruce che continua a spiegare le proprietà dei nanotech e come li ha già testati. Non l’aveva notato prima, ma questo Steve è visibilmente più vecchio del suo – beh, di quello del suo universo, più che altro. È ancora irrazionalmente bello, con i capelli folti e biondi e gli occhi di un azzurro disarmante, ma in questa versione sono circondati da una serie di rughette – deliziose, se deve essere sincero. Tutto il suo viso è più maturo, più adulto, meno bambino cresciuto troppo in fretta a cui lui è abituato.

«Riescono a fare quasi tutto quello che chiedo loro, ma non sono ancora perfettamente stabili» Tasha fa una smorfia e contrae brevemente la mano destra, come a scacciare un fastidio fantasma. Tony riconosce senza problemi il tic da _test personale_. Si chiede se Steve lo sa. Lo guarda e dall’espressione corrucciata che ha sul viso immagina di averci visto bene. Steve non sa nulla. O meglio, non ne sapeva nulla e la conoscenza non gli piace per nulla. Tasha finalmente sembra rendersi conto che c’è qualcos’altro che attira  l’attenzione sua e di Bruce e segue i loro occhi, incontrando quelli di suo marito. «Oh. Ehi, dolcezza» sorride, ma l’altro inarca un sopracciglio, per nulla impressionato.

«A letto. Ora»

«U-uh, per quanto sai quanto mi eccita quando fai la tua voce da Cap, vorrei ricordarti che abbiamo ospiti. Levati quell’espressione prima che ti strappi quei vestiti di dosso»

Bruce geme e volta lo sguardo. Tony ormai ha capito che la vita di Bruce non dev’essere molto rilassante attorno a Tasha, soprattutto da quando lei e Steve si sono sposati. Un po’ gli dispiace per lui. Ma solo un po’.

Steve non accenna a cambiare espressione e anzi, stringe di più le braccia sul petto, facendo risaltare i pettorali che sembrano voler far esplodere la camicia bianca che indossa.

«A letto, Tasha. E non credere che non abbia sentito. Devi spiegarmi quella cosa» dice, indicando la fialetta azzurra e la mano di lei, che scatta di nuovo. Tasha la stringe nell’altra e sorride nel modo più innocente possibile – molto poco convincente, se deve essere sincero. È molto deluso da se stessa.

«Steve--» tenta, ma l’altro è più rapido di lei. Si abbassa e se la carica in spalla come se pesasse nulla – e in effetti è così. Tasha è di media statura e magra, con gambe snelle e sode. Peserà sì e no sessanta chili, forse qualcosina in più. Praticamente anche lui potrebbe portarsela in giro senza problemi. «Steve!» Tasha si agita nel tentativo di liberarsi, ma è tutto inutile, Steve riesce a tenerla ferma con un braccio. Se la sistema meglio sulla spalla e fa un cenno agli altri due.

«Buonanotte» dice, poi si rivolge a Tony. «Ho fatto sistemare una camera per te, al primo piano. La prima sulla sinistra dopo le scale»

«Ehi, gli hai dato le lenzuola rosse, vero? Deve avere quelle, ha le rifiniture oro. _In oro_ » urla Tasha, alzandosi dalla spalla di Steve e torcendosi il più possibile per guardare Tony. Lui ride e Steve annuisce divertito, mentre Bruce scuote la testa esasperato.

«Grazie per il pensiero. Dormirò perfettamente. Buonanotte, bambolina. E non urlare troppo» Tony le fa l’occhiolino, lei ghigna.

«Oh ti piacerebbe»

«Okay, andiamo, prima che diciate qualcosa che né io né Bruce vogliamo sentire» decreta Steve. Fa un ultimo cenno di saluto a loro due e poi si volta, andando verso la porta.

Tony e Bruce restano a guardare Steve portare via una recalcitrante Tasha via dal laboratorio e su per le scale – ma se Tony conosce abbastanza bene se stesso, non è poi così recalcitrante. Qualcuno, a ben vedere, li chiamerebbe _preliminari_. E per qualcuno, intende se stesso.

«Fanno sempre così?»

Bruce sorride divertito e in parte affettuoso. «Sempre» risponde con serenità. I suoi occhi tornano sui codici dei nanotech e sul liquido in provetta che li contiene. «Ma non mi lamento. Da quando sono insieme, lei è molto meno avventata» sorride indulgente questa volta, allo sguardo perplesso di Tony. «Una volta avrebbe fatto molto peggio che iniettarsene una piccola dose in una mano» spiega, dando due deboli colpetti d’unghia sulla provetta.

Tony ripensa al palladio e alla roccaforte di silenzio e bugie in cui si era chiuso. Si chiede se anche lei ha dovuto attraversare quell’inferno e spera con tutto il cuore che almeno quello le sia stato risparmiato.

«Spero che tu sia più assennato di lei anche senza Steve» Il tono di Bruce è divertito, ma anche affettuoso, come se davvero gli importasse che non rischi la sua vita con esperimenti vari. Sbuffa.

«Credimi, potremmo non essere così intimi, ma il mio Cap è prepotente esattamente come il vostro. Anzi, forse anche un po’ in più. È un po’ _frustrato_ , sai» sibila. L’altro ride e scuote la testa, ma non ribatte. Invece sbadiglia e si stiracchia la schiena, alzandosi.

«Credo andrò a letto anche io, comincio a vederne due di voi. _Altri due_ » specifica e questa volta è il turno di Tony di ridere. Bruce agita la mano in saluto e va via mormorando «Buonanotte» e Tony risponde nell’esatto modo. Quando la porta si richiude silenziosa dietro l’altro scienziato, Tony torna a guardare lo schermo del computer.

La luce blu dell’interfaccia lo accoglie in una sfumatura amica. Gli manca JARVIS. Lì non c’è un JARVIS, non sotto forma di AI. C’è _Jarvis_ , quello vero, quello che lui ha perso così tanti anni prima. Qui, invece, c’è e si prende cura di tutti gli Avengers come ha fatto per anni con lui.

Forse dovrebbe fare un regalo al se stesso donna e scrivergliene uno artificiale, accento perfettamente inglese e pungente ironia compresi, così da poterlo avere sempre con sé.

Magari lo farà davvero. Ma prima ha un lavoro da fare. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mettere a letto Tasha è un lavoro ingrato, Steve se n’è reso conto fin dalla prima volta che ci ha provato. Si conoscevano a malapena e lei era sveglia da almeno cinquantatre ore, drogata di caffè e zuccheri vari e con un principio di isteria a causa di un malfunzionamento nella scheda di Dum-E.

Svegliarla è un lavoro altrettanto ingrato. Una volta che si addormenta sembra non voler far altro nella sua vita. Una volta è _partito e tornato_ da una missione di tre giorni senza che lei facesse molto altro che andare in bagno di tanto in tanto. A sua discolpa, Pepper era a Tahiti e la sua agenda era praticamente vuota, per una volta.

Ma nonostante tutto, sono entrambi lavori che Steve adora. Soprattutto per il momento in cui Tasha è calda e assonnata, perfettamente arricciata tra le lenzuola. Come dopo un po’ di amorevole sesso, quando lei si lascia prendere arrendevole tra le braccia. Tasha non è una donna affettuosa. È fisica, è sensuale e adora il sesso più di quanto Steve crede sia beneducato, ma non è affettuosa. Le uniche persone che abbraccia sono lui e Rodhey e con quest’ultimo si tratta più che altro di ridicoli abbracci strizzabudella che non durano più di qualche secondo.

Sua moglie non è in contatto con le sue emozioni – o per meglio dire, lo è, ma le ignora e continua a fingere che non abbia bisogno di abbracci e carezze ed esternazioni di affetto come qualunque altro essere umano. E va bene così, davvero. Steve è in contatto con le proprie emozioni per entrambi. Però questo non significa che quando può Steve non ne approfitti.

Ama Tasha e non le chiederebbe mai di cambiare, ma ama anche averla nuda, morbida e profumata tra le sue braccia, che si addormenta con l’ultima frase intrappolata tra le labbra piene e le dita tra i suoi capelli.

E poi, nel corso degli anni, Steve ha imparato qualche trucchetto per svegliarla la mattina. Il più efficace, prevedibile, è il sesso. Dopo un po’ di _coccole_ mattutine, Tasha recupera abbastanza energia almeno per alzarsi e ciabattare fino in cucina, in tempo perché la colazione sia pronta.

Un borbottio alle sue spalle lo avvisa che qualcun altro è entrato in cucina e Steve spegne il fornello e versa le uova strapazzate nei piatti, insieme al bacon e alle fette di pane perfettamente tostato. Non è la cucina di Jarvis, ma è buona.

«Buongiorno, Tony. Ti unisci a noi?» domanda, posando due piatti perfettamente identici davanti alle facce assonnate di Tasha e Bruce. I due alternano i loro sguardi vitrei tra lui e la colazione e Tony ingoia una risata, raggiungendo il boiler di caffè appena fatto. 

«No, grazie, sono molto più un tipo da solo caffè, io» risponde, versandosene una generosa tazza.

«Tecnicamente anche lei» Steve lascia una carezza distratta tra i capelli scombinati di Tasha, che borbotta di nuovo nella sua tazza. Tony ridacchia e si accomoda accanto a loro. Ha gli occhi cerchiati e gli stessi capelli di sua moglie quando passa la notte piegata su un nuovo progetto che non vuole abbandonarla. «Hai dormito bene?» domanda. L’altro annuisce e sorride educatamente.

«Come un bambino»

«Davvero?» riprova lui, inarcando un sopracciglio e questa volta il sorriso di Tony si incrina appena.

«Non proprio, no. Avevo--»

«Un’idea per la testa, lo so» Accenna un sorrisino affettuoso allo sguardo sorpreso dell’altro uomo e indica Tasha. «Le capita più spesso di quanto mi piaccia» spiega. Sua moglie sembra rendersi conto di essere sotto il suo sguardo e gli rivolge un sorriso assonnato. Steve ha pena di lei e le versa la seconda tazza di caffè della mattina. Solo a metà di quella comincia a svegliarsi davvero e iniziare a mangiare.

Steve ne approfitta per recuperare i documenti lasciati da Pepper il giorno prima e glieli fa scivolare accanto al piatto. Quando Tasha se ne accorge – a inizio della terza tazza – lo guarda sconfortata. Lui le sorride ma non dice nulla.

È stata lei a promettere la sera prima che se ne sarebbe occupata quella mattina – e okay, Steve non ha rimostrato più di tanto, ma che avrebbe dovuto fare? Sua moglie era seminuda davanti ai suoi occhi e continuava a _toccarlo_ e a _parlargli_ e lei sa benissimo che effetto gli fa, quindi sì, Steve si è lasciato convincere facilmente. Ma adesso, con la luce del giorno e la cucina piena di persone, Tasha non può fare nulla per irretirlo.

«Allora, sei stato preso dal genio creativo?» torna a rivolgersi a Tony, che sembra essersi perso nei suoi pensieri. Si riscuote e manda giù il resto del caffè, versandosene del nuovo.

«Più dal genio di Reed. Ho buttato giù il progetto della sua finestra dimensionale, così abbiamo qualcosa su cui lavorare per rimandarmi a casa»

«Hai nostalgia? Io ce l’avevo. A volte ce l’ho ancora, a essere sincero» sorride partecipe.

«È più… credo che finirete per avere ragione e io e la mia controparte faremo esplodere una porzione più o meno grande degli States» ghigna e ridono entrambi.

Tasha batte all’improvviso le mani sul tavolo e si alza, facendo sussultare il povero Bruce appisolato accanto a lei. Ciabatta fuori dalla cucina, sempre con la sua tazza di caffè stretta tra le dita affusolate e un borbottio in saluto quando incrocia Clint.

La colazione continua in pace, con Bruce che finalmente sembra svegliarsi e Clint che recupera le ciambelle da Sam Williams quando quest’ultimo fa il suo trionfale ingresso. Tony lo osserva, si presenta e fa una battuta su quanto le colazioni nei due universi siano simili.

«Solo con meno rilascio di testosterone nel nostro. Sappiamo tutti che non possiamo vincere contro Natasha»

«Se è terrorizzante la metà della nostra, posso capire il perché» risponde Sam. Clint sbuffa e si infila in bocca metà ciambella. Farfuglia qualcosa, ma ha la bocca talmente piena che tutto ciò che fa è sputacchiare qualche briciola in giro.

«Ingoia e riprova. Con calma, non andiamo da nessuna parte» dice Tony. Sorride e ridacchia. «Ehi, non dicevo una cosa del genere dai tempi del college» commenta compiaciuto. E ghigna al verso indignato di Clint. Steve maschera il divertimento con un colpo di tosse e beve un po’ di caffè. Meglio che non si attardi su quell’immagine, non dopo che Tasha la sera prima... no, meglio di no.

«Dicevo, prima che tu ci deliziassi con i tuoi aneddoti adolescenziali, che non avete visto nulla di Natasha, voi. Non so la tua, Stark, ma questa Natasha? Non saresti sopravvissuto»

Tony arriccia un angolo della bocca e punta un dito contro l’altro. «Proprio il mio tipo di donna» dice ed è ridicolo che lo sorprenda, perché dopotutto, per quanto strano, quell’uomo è Tash, la sua Tash e quella è esattamente la stessa cosa che ha detto lei quando le ha raccontato come aveva conosciuto Natasha. _Bellissima e pericolosa, come avrei potuto non perdermi per lei, Steve?_ e lo sa, okay? Ha conosciuto anche lui Natasha in quel periodo, ricorda perfettamente com’era.

Steve sospira e allontana il piatto quasi intonso. Stranamente gli si è chiuso lo stomaco. Sam gli scocca un’occhiata confusa, ma lui scuote la testa per minimizzare. È solo stupido e geloso di qualcosa di vecchio e ormai passato. Le ragazze sono amiche e nulla di più, lo sa benissimo, ma nonostante gli anni trascorsi, ogni tanto si chiede se Tasha abbia fatto la scelta giusta con lui e non si penta di averlo sposato. Lei è bellissima, ricca, intelligente e piena di classe e potrebbe avere chiunque voglia, mentre lui è solo uno stupido insicuro che può prometterle solo il suo amore.

«Ehi, maschioni, mi raccomando, se fare una gara a chi ce l’ha più lungo, registrate» Tasha compare sulla soglia con un ghignetto malizioso. Indossa un tubino nero e un giacchino bianco tenuto fermo da una cintura lucida così da fasciarle il corpo in modo perfetto. È bellissima, come sempre. E seppure i capelli siano fissi e non più morbidi come li adora lui, resta una visione che toglie il fiato. Il ticchettio cadenzato dei suoi passi va a tempo con l’allargarsi del sorriso sulle sue labbra. «E parlo specialmente con te. Non deludermi» dice, guardando Tony negli occhi. Lui ghigna e annuisce.

«Non lo farò» promette, facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo agli altri. Bruce scuote la testa e va’ via senza un’altra parola. Tasha ride, arriccia il naso in quel modo che fa venir voglia a lui di baciargliene la punta e si volta verso Steve, finalmente.

«E tu... mi mancherai» mormora, chinandosi per baciarlo. Steve chiude gli occhi e le accarezza una guancia, godendosi il saluto. «Ci vediamo domani sera, okay?» continua e lui annuisce, perché non crede di riuscire a parlare. Non ha mai amato partire senza di lei, ma non è mai stato così difficile separarsi. Mentre ora ha quasi la sensazione che lo stiano privando dell’ossigeno. Tasha lo bacia ancora e poi si raddrizza, scivolando via dal suo mezzo abbraccio. Guarda Tony e poi di nuovo Steve e ghigna ferina. «E mi raccomando, non fare nulla che io non farei» dice. Guarda ancora Tony, ancora Steve e ammicca. Recupera il plico di fogli da dover portare a Pepper e va’ via, lasciando suo marito imbarazzato sotto lo sguardo perplesso degli altri tre.

Steve si schiarisce la gola e prende un sorso di caffè, gli occhi fissi sul tavolo. Ne prende un altro e finalmente si alza. Se si concentra riuscirà a scacciare le immagini che Tasha gli ha fatto nascere la sera prima – immagini di lei e Tony, nudi e accaldati, sorridenti, che si prodigano per lui, per dargli tutto il piacere che desidera.

«Credo sia meglio prepararci» dice, e lo sa che ha la voce è un po’ roca, ma nessuno commenta, per fortuna, quindi va bene così. Clint annuisce e ruba l’ultima ciambella dalla scatola.

«Avviso il dottore»

«Vengo con voi. Domani dovevo andare a New York comunque per incontrare Maria» risponde Sam, seguendo Clint dopo un cenno di saluto verso Tony. Quest’ultimo si volta a guardare Steve perplesso e per un attimo lui trema all’idea che quest’uomo, esattamente come sua moglie, possa leggerlo con facilità.

«Missione?» domanda, invece, e Steve si rilassa e sorride.

«Niente del genere. Ieri abbiamo pensato che sarebbe più adatto tornare a New York e sistemare il tuo problema lì. Il laboratorio è più fornito e possiamo richiedere l’assistenza di Reed, in caso servisse» spiega, ripulendo il tavolo dai resti della colazione. Ripone i piatti nella lavastoviglie e ripulisce il filtro del boiler. Tecnicamente ci sono i domestici per certe cose, ma Steve, nonostante gli anni trascorsi, non è mai riuscito a togliersi l’abitudine di prendersi cura della casa. Soprattutto perché quella, per quanto lo riguarda, è casa loro, sua e di Tasha.

«È a causa della sua _assistenza_ che sono finito qui in primo luogo» ribatte Tony e non ha tutti i torti.

«È pur sempre un genio. E il progetto era suo» Tony lo guarda per nulla contento e lui alza le mani in segno di resa. «Ehi, è stata un idea tua... di Tash, intendo. Quindi se vuoi prendertela con qualcuno prenditela con te stesso»

Tony sbuffa  e rotea gli occhi, ma lo segue quando anche lui abbandona finalmente la cucina.

 

***

Pepper è l’efficienza fatta persona.

Quando finalmente Tony va in camera sua – beh, nella camera che Steve gli ha dato, più che altro – si rende conto che lo scrutinio di Pepper del giorno prima aveva uno scopo ben più nobile del giudicarlo. Anche se è abbastanza sicuro che una piccola parte di lei l’abbia fatto. La conosce troppo bene per non sapere che Pepper Potts giudica, sorride e non dice. È per questo che l’adora.

Ci sono almeno tre paia di completi sul letto, perfettamente coordinati a camicia, scarpe e cravatte, due paia di jeans, tshirt e scarpe da ginnastica. Tutte della taglia giusta e tutte disposte con precisione certosina perché nulla si sgualcisca.

Il letto, d’altro canto, è decisamente _made in Stark_. Qualcuno potrebbe dire che è pacchiano tutto quel rosso e quell’oro, ma lui lo trova bellissimo – ma sa anche che l’unico motivo per cui sono state date a lui è perché Steve non permette a Tasha di usarle.

Tony accarezza il cotone di prima qualità misto all’oro delle lenzuola e passa oltre con un sorriso. Ha un’ora prima che il jet parta per New York, quindi si concederà una doccia rilassante per riprendersi da quel primo giorno di follia. A ben vedere sono giorni che non se ne concede una, a causa di Reed e della sua stupida idea interessante.

_Guarda quanto sono intelligente, Tony. Non solo ho dimostrato che esistono infiniti universi paralleli, ma ho anche creato una finestra stabile per guardare in ognuno di essi! E ho anche una moglie bellissima e dei bambini altrettanto belli. E a te la vita come va, Tony? Stupido Reed, con la sua stupida vita perfetta e la totale ignoranza di avere una vita perfetta._

Si sfila gli abiti ormai da buttar via e s’infila nel box doccia. L’acqua è gelida per un istante, poi si stabilizza alla temperatura perfetta e l’aria si riempie di vapore caldo. Tony chiude gli occhi e china la testa, godendosi il picchiettare della pressione sulle sue spalle tese. L’acqua gli cade in rivoli lungo le tempie e il naso, scivolando in parte lungo il petto e sulle cosce. Dio, ha proprio bisogno di un massaggio se anche solo la carezza dell’acqua gli fa quell’effetto.

Un timido calore gli risale dal ventre e Tony sospira, dicendosi che effettivamente avrebbe bisogno di molto più che un semplice massaggio. È un bel po’ di tempo che non si concede un po’ di compagnia e inizia a risentirne. In più, l’essere lì, in quella casa, in quell’universo, e l’avere sotto gli occhi Steve e Tasha non aiuta per nulla la sua situazione.

Sbuffa e alza il viso verso l’acqua, sperando di cacciar via quella sensazione di necessità che comincia a bruciarlo dall’interno. Si strofina il viso e recupera lo shampoo, premendosene una noce sul palmo della mano. Non ha alcuna intenzione di masturbarsi pensando a uno dei suoi più cari amici e sua moglie – nonostante quest’ultima sia praticamente lui.

Si friziona la cute e risciacqua più e più volte, passando poi a lavarsi rapidamente le braccia e il torace. Ma più cerca di non pensarci, più il ricordo dei due semidistesi sul tavolo dell’officina riaffiora nella sua mente.

Erano bellissimi, deve ammetterlo. Tasha quasi spariva tra le braccia di Steve. il suo corpo longilineo era perfettamente premuto contro quello molto più solido del marito, le cosce che stringevano con ferma decisione, come se ne andasse della sua vita che l’altro non le sfuggisse. Tony può capirlo senza difficoltà. Ma i loro visi erano così carichi di amore che davvero non riesce a pensarci senza che si senta un guardone, senza che gli sembri di aver violato un momento troppo intimo – cosa effettivamente vera, ma Tony preferisce non pensarci.

Non ha bisogno di ricordare, non vuole, a ben vedere, ma può sempre prendere spunto, no? Può sempre immaginarsi al loro posto, magari con qualcun'altra, una qualunque donna senza viso, un semplice corpo caldo che lo accoglie senza riserve.

Può quasi sentire la stretta delle sue cosce sui suoi fianchi, la morbidezza dei seni nei suoi palmi, il respiro caldo e affannato contro il suo orecchio. Si afferra l’erezione ormai tesa e muove la mano rapidamente. Le gambe gli tremano appena per la scossa di piacere. Poggia la mano alle mattonelle e piega la testa, a occhi chiusi, focalizzandosi sui particolari di lei. Ha due seni prosperosi e le piace che le spinte siano rapide e profonde – proprio come a lui. Si inarca quando la bocca si chiude attorno al suo capezzolo e geme e aumenta il ritmo della propria mano. È così che gli piace, rapido e intenso, un po’ rude e sicuramente possessivo. E quando lo Steve dei suoi ricordi – quello maturo, il suo coetaneo con gli occhi addolciti dalle rughe e la bocca sempre piena – lo morde sulla spalla, spingendosi con foga tra le sue cosce spalancate, sul tavolo sgombro dell’officina, Tony non riesce a trattenere l’orgasmo. Viene nella sua mano tremante, mordendosi le labbra per non far uscire nessun suono, soprattutto non il nome che invece gli stringe la gola. Trema e ansima, contro le piastrelle, la fronte poggiata al proprio avambraccio, lasciando che il piacere lo abbandoni e venga portato via dall’acqua.

Apre gli occhi e inspira ancora. Il ventre pulsa ancora sensibile e rimarca a ogni respiro quello che ha appena fatto. Tony gira la manopola ed esce dalla doccia sentendosi più sporco di prima.

Non è la prima volta che si ritrova a masturbarsi pensando a Steve, ma la cosa lo lascia sempre spossato e con la sensazione di aver fatto qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato, neanche avesse ancora quattordici anni e la sciocca convinzione che nessun altro faccia certe cose e che sia quindi lui ad essere _malato_ e _sbagliato_. Non importava che pensasse a Christina o a James. Solo col passare degli anni ha capito che il sesso era tutt’altro che qualcosa di cui vergognarsi e tenere segreto, ma con Steve... con Steve gli sembra di valicare un’immaginaria linea della decenza che dovrebbe essere inviolabile. Soprattutto con questo Steve, che è sposato e felice, seppur con la versione femminile di Tony.

Scaccia il pensiero e si concentra sui vestiti, jeans e tshirt, perché sono comodi per il viaggio e perché non deve far colpo su nessuno, tantomeno su Steve. Che è felicemente impegnato e lui deve ricordarselo di tanto in tanto.

Steve, il _suo_ Steve, non lo guarderà mai come questo Steve guarda Tasha, quindi è inutile tormentarsi.

«Basta fare il depresso, Stark» borbotta tra sé, allacciandosi le scarpe. Infila il resto dei vestiti in una borsa trovata al piedi del letto – altra concessione di Pepper, sicuramente – ed esce dalla stanza.

L’appuntamento è all’eliporto appena fuori la villa. L’Avenjet li aspetta placido e silenzioso, col portellone già aperto per accoglierli. Sam è lì a controllare che sia tutto in ordine.

«Avevo dimenticato questa vista mozzafiato» mormora, lasciando andare il borsone ai propri piedi. Sam alza lo sguardo su di lui e lo rivolge subito dopo al mare con un sorriso affettuoso.

«Troppo impegnato per godertela?»

«In parte, sì» Scrolla le spalle. «E poi c’è tutta la storia dell’esplosione e i lavori devono ancora essere completati… o sono finiti? Dovrei chiedere a Pepper» borbotta, agitando una mano in direzione della villa. Sam inarca un sopracciglio.

«Hai fatto esplodere Malibù?»

«Non _io_ e non _Malibù_! Solo la villa ed è stata colpa di--» Tony s’interrompe di botto e ingoia il nome salitogli alle labbra. Non vuole dirlo. Non sa perché, ma non vuole parlare del Mandarino. Non vuole anche perché non sa in questo universo come sono andate le cose e se è un argomento delicato per i suoi compagni tanto quanto lo è per lui. Sam lo guarda perplesso, ma non insiste. Si alza e gli batte una mano sulla spalla, incitandolo con un cenno della testa a seguirlo all’interno.

«Quindi, raccontami del tuo Falcon» dice, accomodandosi davanti al controller. L’Avenjet si accende sotto la spinta delle sue dita, accogliendolo con spie rosse e bassi ronzii simili a fusa. Tony si accomoda nel posto accanto a lui e sorride. Alle loro spalle sente le voci di Steve, Bruce e Clint salire sul jet, pronti per partire. Ha una stretta allo stomaco alla risata di Steve, ma la ignora e si volta a guardare l’uomo alla guida.

«Okay, cosa vuoi sapere?»

 

 

***

Usare la Mansion come quartier generale degli Avengers è un’ottima idea, deve ammetterlo. È immensa e abbastanza Stark da fare la sua giusta figura. Inoltre ha sempre odiato l’idea di saperla vuota e inutilizzata fin dalla morte dei suoi genitori. Potrebbe rimodernarla, una volta tornato nel suo universo, e potrebbe metterla a disposizione della squadra. Magari potrebbe decidere anche di metterla a disposizione dello S.H.I.E.L.D., se Fury e Coulson sono gentili e gli offrono una cena. Magari anche un mazzo di rose. E dei cioccolatini. Una scatola da venti, per lo meno.

Tony si concede di passeggiare per la villa per osservare come sia stata modificata affinché possa ospitare un dio norreno, due spie, un supersoldato e Hulk. Okay, tecnicamente ci sono altre persone che fanno parte degli Avengers, in questo universo, ma la maggior parte non vive lì, o comunque ci vive per brevi periodi di tempo. Tony ha scoperto con grande sorpresa che, prima di diventare direttore, Maria Hill ne ha fatto parte, come agente di collegamento con lo S.H.I.E.L.D. e che, più di una volta, è stata cruciale per l’equilibrio dei poteri. E la cosa non è poi così difficile da immaginare, se deve essere sincero. Dopotutto Maria è un ottimo elemento o non l’avrebbe accettata come spalla di Pepper. A ben vedere, quella è stata la scelta migliore che abbia mai fatto. Saperla al suo fianco gli dà la certezza che Pepper sia protetta costantemente. Sicuramente lo è più di quando era lui stesso a occuparsene.

Per un attimo, un flash gli rimbalza nella memoria, l’immagine di Pepper in fiamme, seminuda e arrabbiata che gli intima di non fare mai più quello che ha fatto. Tony lo caccia con un colpo di tosse e un sospiro e riprende a camminare.

I tappeti nei corridoi gli solleticano piacevolmente i ricordi e quasi si vede correre da una stanza all’altra in cerca di suo padre, per mostrargli orgoglioso il suo primo circuito elettrico, mentre sua madre gli correva dietro, terrorizzata all’idea che potesse cadere e farsi male col cacciavite fermamente stretto nel suo pugno. Aveva solo quattro anni, ma quel piccolo arnese sembrava perfetto per essere racchiuso tra le sue dita.

Un tonfo sordo lo richiama al presente e Tony si ferma davanti una porta a due ante. Non sembra la porta di una delle camere da letto e i rumori all’interno danno più l’idea di una palestra, quindi si dice che dare un’occhiata veloce non può certo fargli male. Preme il pulsante d’apertura e una freccia gli passa a pochi millimetri dalla tempia.

«Attento a dove miri, uccellino!» sbotta, grattandosi il punto mancato di striscio.

Clint, al centro della stanza, gli dà le spalle e non risponde. L’arco è teso tra le sue mani, ma basso, come se fosse in attesa di qualcosa. Una pallina di luce rossa compare a mezzo metro da lui, sulla sua destra. Clint si volta di scatto, tende l’arco e scocca la freccia. Si volta di quindici gradi verso la porta e ne scocca un’altra. E poi un’altra e un’altra ancora. Tutte vanno a segno in luminescenti luci rosse che, una volta colpite, diventano verdi e spariscono. Le frecce si conficcano nei muri di gommapiuma, e finiscono per fare compagnia alle decine che già affollano le pareti.

«Tony» Clint finalmente si accorge di lui. Lo saluta con un mezzo sorriso e controlla la punta di una freccia, prima di riporla nella faretra. «Ti sei perso?»

«Nient’affatto» Tony lo osserva recuperare le frecce una ad una, controllarne lo stato e rimetterle nella faretra con rapidità. «Devo ammettere che hanno fatto un ottimo lavoro qui dentro» dice, guardandosi attorno. Fa un paio di passi e studia i pannelli sul pavimento e sul soffitto che proiettano i bersagli statici e in movimento. Clint continua a dargli le spalle e non risponde. Okay, o questo Clint ha qualcosa contro di lui o c’è qualcosa che non va. «Certo, io potrei fare meglio di te anche a occhi chiusi, ma anche tu non te la cavi niente male, uccellino»

Tony è pronto a schivare una freccia elettrica o una appiccicosa o qualunque altra ha l’altro nel suo mucchietto, ma invece Clint si guarda attorno un’ultima volta per essere certo di non averne dimenticata nessuna. Sembra rendersi conto della perplessità di Tony, perché ammicca e chiede:

«Scusa, hai detto qualcosa? Non ti stavo guardando» Infila la mano nella tasca della tuta e ne estrae due piccole protesi auricolari. _Oh_.

«Sei... sordo?» domanda e se una parte di lui – quella che ha una voce incredibilmente simile a Pepper – gli chiede dove diavolo ha lasciato l’educazione, l’altra parte di sé è troppo curiosa e confusa per curarsi di queste sottigliezze.

Clint s’infila gli apparecchi nelle orecchie con un sorriso. «Il tuo non lo è?» domanda e quando Tony scuote la testa, scrolla le spalle. «È stato più fortunato di me. Ma dopotutto, lui è ancora sposato, quindi forse non è proprio fortuna, quanto scelte migliori» tentenna per un istante e si vede lontano un miglio che non vorrebbe cedere, ma alla fine chiede: «Come sta Bobbi?» E Tony deve ammetterlo, la domanda lo spiazza.

«Bobbi?»

«Bobbi Morse? Alta, bionda, pugni micidiali? Non riesco a immaginarla madre di tre bambini, ma immagino che non sia esattamente uguale alla Bobbi che ho conosciuto io» parla con noncuranza, ma Tony conosce Clint e conosce perfettamente la sua parlata nervosa, in qualunque universo si trovi. Sa chi è Bobbi, l’ha vista più volte in azione e si domanda se anche nel suo universo sono stati insieme. Cerca di immaginarli sposati e felici, ma se deve essere sincero non riesce a farlo.

«Tua moglie si chiama Laura e non è un agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D.» gli confessa. «Avete una fattoria, con trattore e tutto il resto. Ultimamente i bambini hanno adottato un cane. Credo» Ha un vago ricordo di un video inviato sulla frequenza criptata degli Avengers, ma non può esserne certo, al tempo era preso dallo studio sul siero calmante per Hulk. O era la tuta Pym? Qualunque cosa fosse, era più interessante di bambini e un cane che ruzzolano nel fango.

Clint fa un piccolo cenno d’assenso e un sorriso quasi malinconico. «Ovviamente» mormora, se a se stesso o a Tony, questo lui non può saperlo.

Sembra distante, preso dai suoi pensieri, dai ricordi dell’ex moglie. O magari sta immaginando chi sia Laura e come l’altro se stesso possa averla incontrata.

Tony gli dà una pacca sulla spalla.

«Andiamo, uccellino, ho voglia di pizza». 


	3. Chapter 3

«Dov’è finita la chiave da otto?»

«Ce l’ho io»

«Mi serve»

«Serve anche a me»

«Ho la precedenza, sono una donna»

« _Ah_!»

Tasha si sfila da sotto il corpo centrale della macchina per lanciare un’occhiataccia alla sua copia carbone maschile, che ghigna e le offre la chiave incriminata. Lei l’accetta guardandolo ancora di traverso e Tony ride e le soffia un bacio. Al che lei fa un piccolo cenno d’accettazione ad infilarsi nell’intercapedine troppo piccola per l’altro per stringe il bullone che le stava dando problemi.

«Okay, qui sotto è sistemato» dichiara, tirandosi in piedi. Soffia via una fastidiosissima ciocca di capelli dagli occhi, ma quella torna a farle ancora più prurito, quasi per ripicca. Sbuffa e se li scosta malamente con le mani, tirandoseli all’indietro. I capelli sembrano accettare l’imposizione, almeno per un po’ quindi torna a dare attenzione alla macchina davanti ai suoi occhi. Sembra una di quei baracchini da fiera per lo zucchero filato, ma Tony giura che è esattamente identica a quella costruita da Reed, quindi va bene comunque, anche se non la soddisfa esteticamente. Ma dopotutto, non è un’invenzione sua, quindi _ovviamente manca di stile_.

Si volta in cerca di Tony, il commento acido già sulla punta della lingua, quando si rende conto che l’altro è distratto da qualcosa. È accanto al tavolo da lavoro, e la cornice che di solito rischia la sua integrità più volte al giorno quando lei lavora è stretta tra le sue dita. Tasha sorride e si avvicina, ben consapevole della fotografia sotto esame.

C’è una giovane lei, seduta sul grembo di Steve, che ammicca alla camera in una fedele riproduzione dell’abitino che le ballerine di Capitan America indossavano negli anni ’40 durante le esibizioni sul palco. Steve sorride, giovanissimo e rosso in viso, ma con le braccia possessivamente strette attorno ai suoi fianchi.

«Sexy, vero?»

«Non poteva essere altrimenti, visto il soggetto» è la risposta flirtante di Tony, che la fa ridere. «C’era un motivo particolare o...»

«Era l’addio al celibato di Steve» spiega lei, con un sorriso affettuoso al ricordo. Tony inarca un sopracciglio, tornando con gli occhi sulla foto.

«E tu eri presente?»

«Tecnicamente non ero stata invitata» dice e quando l’espressione di Tony si fa ancora più interrogativa, continua: «Avevano riservato un intero club, così da non avere problemi con la stampa, ma Steve era stato categorico: niente spogliarelliste»

«Niente spogliarelliste? Che diavolo di addio al celibato è senza spogliarelliste?» domanda l’uomo con un tono quasi scandalizzato.

«È quello che mi sono detta io!» risponde lei, altrettanto accorata. Tony ammicca e la fissa, tornando poi a osservare la cornice tra le proprie mani, probabilmente arrivando allo stesso ragionamento a cui era arrivata lei quella volta.

«Quindi ti sei infiltrata al suo addio al celibato per fargli uno spogliarello» ragiona ad alta voce e Tasha ghigna. Sì, decisamente sono la stessa persona.

«Geniale, vero?»

«Non avrei saputo fare di meglio, in effetti» Tony sorride divertito e orgoglioso. Posa la cornice al suo posto e riprende: «Così Steve ha avuto il suo tradizione spogliarello pre matrimonio e il suo onore di uomo fedele non è stato intaccato dalla vista di due sodi seni sconosciuti»

«Esattamente»

«E non ha protestato per la presenza di tutti gli altri e del loro ammirare i _tuoi_ sodi seni conosciuti?» domanda. Tasha ride, più che per il ricordo di quella sera che per la domanda più che legittima. Decisamente Tony conosce Steve più di quanto voglia dare ad intendere.

«Non ho mai detto che non sia scoppiato di gelosia quando ho iniziato a spogliarmi» racconta, facendolo ridere. «Ma diciamo che se n’è reso conto solo quando ho sbottonato il corpetto.  A quel punto si è alzato di scatto dalla poltrona, mi ha presa di peso e portata in uno dei privè. Inutile dire che il sesso è stato grandioso, dopo, vero?» ghigna, mentre un brivido caldo le percorre la schiena al ricordo. La faccia imbarazzata ma anche famelica di Steve mentre la guardava ballare per lui resta uno dei ricordi più sexy che ha. Vedere quanto Steve la desiderasse, come non riuscisse a toglierle gli occhi di dosso mentre si spogliava per lui, mentre lasciava scivolare lungo le cosce l’abitino e saliva cavalcioni dei suoi fianchi per dondolare sensuale contro di lui, coperta solo da una culotte di pizzo rossa – con piccole rose oro ricamate – la lascia senza fiato ancora oggi. Se si concentra abbastanza riesce ancora a sentire la sensazione della bocca di Steve chiusa sul suo capezzolo e le mani che la stringono possessive, premendola contro l’erezione di Steve, facendole perdere la testa. Dio, nonostante gli anni passati, se solo ci ripensa le risale un formicolio piacevole nel bassoventre.

«Dalla faccia che hai adesso, dev’essere stato _davvero_ del gran sesso»

Tasha si riscuote e mette a fuoco il sorriso divertito dell’altro. Si sente le guance in fiamme e il respiro spezzato, e ride del suo poco autocontrollo. Ma con Steve è sempre così, quindi non le importa.

Ama suo marito e adora mettergli le mani addosso, e chi se ne frega se non è educato mostrarlo in modo così palese.

«Non ne hai idea» mormora, con la voce appena più roca del dovuto. «Non fraintendermi, anche dopo più di dieci anni, il sesso è _ancora_ grandioso, credimi, ma quella volta... dio, quella volta è stata diversa, è stata unica. Forse era ispirato dal matrimonio imminente, non lo so, sta di fatto che è stato il miglior sesso della mia vita» conclude, tornando con gli occhi alla foto. È l’unica che c’è, lì. Non ci sono quelle del matrimonio – quelle sono su, nel salone principale, insieme a quelle dei matrimoni dei loro compagni di squadra – solo quella. Loro due, innamorati, felici e, per una volta, senza pensieri.

«Dieci anni?» la voce sorpresa di Tony la richiama alla realtà e lei rimette a fuoco il suo viso. Ammicca, anche lei sorpresa.

«Uhm… sì? Almeno _credo_ » Tentenna. «Quanti anni abbiamo? Quarantaquattro?»

«O quarantacinque. Non ne sono certo» le risponde Tony e lei annuisce con un mugugno d’assenso. Anche lei non ricorda mai certe sottigliezze.

La porta alle loro spalle si apre con un sibilo, lasciando entrare Jarvis.

«Buon pomeriggio, Signora. Signor Stark» li saluta il maggiordomo con il suo perfetto accento inglese.

«Jarvis, tempismo perfetto! Quanti anni sono che sto con Steve?»

Jarvis non si scompone per la domanda e risponde posando un vassoio carico di caffè e tramezzini accanto a loro e versa due tazze fumanti di caffè. «Sedici dal primo appuntamento e dieci dal matrimonio, signora»

Ah, ecco, allora ricordava bene. «Grazie, vecchio mio. Non so cosa fare senza di te» commenta lei, recuperando un tramezzino per dargli un morso. Jarvis fa un lieve inchino con la testa e accenna un sorriso.

«Neanche io, signora» risponde. È una presa in giro, ma è carica d’affetto e la fa ridere. Jarvis si volta verso Tony, che lo sta fissando in silenzio e sembra quasi non respirare e Tasha, ancora una volta, inclina la testa e osserva, curiosa. Fin dal primo momento in cui Tony ha visto Jarvis si è comportato in quel modo, silenzioso e calmo, neanche avesse paura di spaventarlo o fare qualcosa di sbagliato. «Posso fare altro per lei, Signor Stark?» domanda Jarvis. Tony sussulta e ammicca. Probabilmente era sovrappensiero.

«No. No, grazie mille, Jarvis. Sei... perfetto, come sempre» mormora con un sorriso quasi malinconico. Il maggiordomo fa un breve cenno con la testa e va via senza un’altra parola.

Tasha aspetta che la porta si sia chiusa dietro le spalle del vecchio amico prima di chiedere: «Cosa gli è successo?»

Tony prende un respiro profondo e scrolla le spalle. «Howard e la mamma... come sono morti?»

«Incidente stradale quando avevo sedici anni»

«Beh, quello è rimasto uguale. Solo che nel mio universo era Jarvis a guidare e non ce l’ha fatta. Nessuno di loro ce l’ha fatta»

Tasha resta in silenzio e lo guarda stringere la tazza di caffè bollente, neanche cercasse di riscaldarsi con essa – e non fa freddo, ci sono almeno venticinque gradi lì dentro, ma, se deve essere sincera, anche lei sente dei lunghi brividi di gelo scenderle lungo la schiena.

«Non riesco a immaginare di vivere più di metà della mia vita senza di lui. Come diavolo hai fatto?» domanda, sinceramente sconvolta. Tony le concede un sorrisetto che più che altro è una smorfia mesta.

«Arrancando» risponde. Prende un sorso di caffè, pensieroso. «E poi avevo Dum-E e U e Butterfinger. E una volta che sono riuscito a perfezionare il loro sistema operativo, ho creato JARVIS»

«JARVIS?»

«Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. È il mio maggiordomo AI. Di base governa la casa e si assicura che ogni cosa funzioni come deve. In più è praticamente il sistema di sicurezza più avanzato del mondo. Può accedere a qualunque informazione e si collega allo S.H.I.E.L.D. o a qualunque altro organo di governo e non che ci interessa» Ciondola con la testa, lo sguardo all’insù mentre elenca le qualità dell’AI. «Oh e controlla Iron Man se necessario, ovviamente»

«Ovviamente» gli fa eco lei. Deve ammetterlo, è davvero impressionata. Non ha mai pensato di scrivere un’AI del genere, ma dopotutto, lei non ha dovuto affrontare la morte dell’uomo che più di tutti è un padre per lei. Prova a immaginare come sia stato per Tony perdere tutti e _tre_ i genitori in una notte e scaccia subito via la sensazione di gelo che la invade. Orribile, davvero orribile e ingiusto per un ragazzino di appena sedici anni.

Un lungo brivido gelido la investe e Tasha recupera la felpa abbandonata ore prima sulla poltrona. Per un attimo sembra quasi che la neve cade silenziosa  su New York sia penetrata anche lì dentro.

 

 

***

Sono ormai le tre di notte quando Steve decide che è ora di intervenire.

Il laboratorio è nel caos puro – più del solito – e c’è un enorme macchinario nel bel mezzo. Sembra un incrocio tra una di quelle macchine per lo zucchero filato che si trovano alle fiere e una versione più piccola e meno _per uomo_ della culla in cui, durante il progetto Rinascita, lui è diventato Capitan America. Sinceramente, gli provoca sentimenti contrastanti.

«Ti fa venir voglia di zucchero filato, vero?» Bruce compare accanto a lui con una tazza fumante di chai the tra le mani e un sorriso divertito. Steve annuisce, la testa inclinata di lato.

«Sì, in effetti» risponde. «Come procede?»

Bruce sospira e prende un sorso dalla tazza. Non è un buon segno.

«A rilento. Ci sono alcune cose che non quadrano con quello che Tony ricorda»

«Perché non chiamano Reed? Sono sicuro che ci aiuterebbe senza problemi»

«Lo sai com’è fatta Tasha. E qui sono _in due_. Testardi come solo loro sanno essere. Dicono che è una questione di orgoglio e che metà di uno di loro potrebbe fare molto meglio»

«Ma era stata lei a proporlo neanche due giorni fa»

«Che devo dirti? Deve aver cambiato idea»

Steve arriccia le labbra, divertito. Tasha è sempre stata permalosa e orgogliosa, è vero, e soprattutto ha sempre avuto un rapporto strano con Reed. Sono amici, lo scienziato è una delle poche persone con cui sua moglie si sente a suo agio, ma è anche la causa di un’enorme insicurezza che rispunta fuori di tanto in tanto. E la presenza di Tony sembra aver accentuato la piccola rivalità che sente con l’amico.

Un _crash_ improvviso lo riscuote dai suoi pensieri. Il boiler del caffè è in frantumi sul pavimento e i due geni fissano la loro risorsa di energia allargarsi in un’enorme pozza nera tra i frammenti di vetro.

« _Caffè_!»

« _Nooo_!»

«Credo siano al limite, per oggi»

«Lo credo anche io»

Steve avanza e afferra i due scienziati per la collottola prima che possano gettarsi in ginocchio per piangere la perdita – e tentare di leccare il caffè dal pavimento. «Basta così per oggi» dichiara. Tony e Tasha si voltano a guardarlo, finalmente consapevoli della sua presenza.

«Ma--»

«A letto» rincara quando Tasha apre la bocca per protestare. Tony ridacchia, probabilmente convinto che l’ordine fosse solo per sua moglie. Povero illuso. «Entrambi» specifica, e deve ammetterlo, Tony che lo fissa a bocca aperta è uno spettacolo che gli piace.

«Non puoi fare sul serio!» sbotta Tasha esattamente nello stesso istante in cui Tony dice scioccato:

«Non puoi obbligarmi!»

«Vuoi scommettere?» Inarca un sopracciglio per sottolineare la serietà delle sue parole e l’altro lo guarda, se è possibile, ancora più oltraggiato.

«Non mi porterai a letto in braccio!»

«Non sfidarmi, allora. A letto, adesso» ripete, indicando con il pollice la porta alle sue spalle. Sua moglie e l’uomo che sua moglie sarebbe potuto essere gli rivolgono due sguardi offesi speculari, ma strisciano i piedi verso la direzione suggerita.

Per essere due ormai quarantenni, sono molto più simili a due bambini capricciosi quando è ora di fargli fare un po’ di sano riposo.

«Non riesco a credere che tu sia riuscito _davvero_ a farti ascoltare» commenta Bruce, visibilmente sorpreso.

«Non sottovalutare il potere della vergogna per essere stato legato al letto e _non_ in un modo che apprezzerebbero»

Bruce ride e lo segue fuori dal laboratorio e lungo le scale. È tardi anche per lui, dopotutto, e i segni neri sotto gli occhi sono più che evidenti.

«Tu... come stai? È da un po’ che Hulk non si fa vedere»

Bruce ammicca, forse sorpreso per la domanda. Si chiede perché, dopotutto, lui _e_ Hulk sono suoi compagni, suoi amici.

«Sto bene. Lui ha solo... credo si stia prendendo una piccola pausa. È qui» si picchietta la tempia con un sorriso mesto. «Sembra tranquillo, ma se servisse, tornerebbe subito, non preoccuparti»

Steve non lo è. Non lo è mai stato, fin dal primo giorno.

«Lo so. Mi fa piacere che tu sia qui, ma devi riposare anche tu, lo sai»

«Vuoi minacciare anche me?»

«Spero che non sia necessario» ride lui. Bruce ride con lui e poi sorride, facendo un piccolo cenno d’assenso.

«Buona notte, Steve»

«Notte, Bruce. A entrambi» aggiunge. Lo scienziato fa un piccolo cenno con la mano e sparisce verso la sua camera da letto.

Steve aspetta di vederlo svoltare l’angolo prima di voltarsi e andare nella direzione opposta. Tony è fuori la porta della sua camera, a parlare, prevedibilmente con sua moglie. Continuano a parlarsi l’uno sull’altra, completandosi le frasi, borbottando ogni volta che si rendono conto di essere _di nuovo_ a un punto morto del ragionamento.

Steve li fissa senza parlare, braccia incrociate e sopracciglio inarcato. Non ha alcuna intenzione di ripetersi. _Di nuovo_.

Finalmente Tasha sembra notarlo e alza gli occhi al cielo.

«Okay, okay, dobbiamo dormire, abbiamo capito» borbotta e Tony le fa quasi da seconda voce. Sono ridicoli. Ridicoli e infantili. Tasha alza di nuovo gli occhi al cielo, ma finalmente si muove.

«Notte, Tony»

«Notte, Tash»

Steve segue sua moglie, lasciando una pacca sulla spalla del loro ospite quando questi apre la porta della propria camera per entrare.

Il tragitto fino alla loro stanza è silenzioso e una volta lì, Steve si attarda a tirare le tende, cosicché il sole non filtri troppo presto e svegli Tasha.

Sua moglie scivola silenziosa nell’enorme bagno attiguo, abbandonando gli abiti sporchi di grasso e olio ammonticchiati davanti la cabina armadio. Steve li recupera e li infila nella cesta dei panni sporchi prima che il loro tanfo appesti tutta la camera. Lo scosciare dell’acqua della doccia riempie il silenzio e Steve si spoglia a sua volta, infilandosi un paio di pantaloni morbidi e una canotta bianca. Per un attimo l’idea di raggiungere sua moglie lo solletica, ma ci rinuncia quasi subito. Tasha deve davvero dormire e se entra in doccia con lei finirà che nessuno dei due dormirà per tutta la notte.

Il letto lo accoglie con la consueta morbidezza. All’inizio era impossibile per lui dormire su quel materasso. Troppo morbido, troppo gonfio. Aveva la sensazione di cadere, di continuare ad affondare a ogni movimento. Ma era un problema che, se deve essere sincero, aveva con qualsiasi materasso e che poco alla volta è andato sparendo.

Quando Tasha s’infila accanto a lui sbadigliando, Steve non stacca gli occhi dal libro che sta leggendo, ma allarga il braccio perché sua moglie possa poggiargli la testa sulla spalla, soffocando un nuovo sbadiglio. È davvero esausta.

«Sai che Tony ha scritto un’AI partendo dal progetto dei bot?» La sua voce è un mormorio pacato ed è così carica d’affetto per quell’uomo che Steve potrebbe perfino esserne geloso se non sentisse lo stesso amore per lui.  

«Dum-E e gli altri? Li ha anche lui?»

Tasha annuisce piano. I suoi piedi si muovo appena sotto il piumone, in cerca delle sue cosce per potersi infilare tra di esse. È calma e profumata, morbida, rilassata, ma sembra più distante di quanto sia mai stata.

«Potresti farlo anche tu. Dopotutto, siete la stessa persona, anche se mi sembra ancora strano dirlo»

«No» è la sua risposta secca. Steve, a quel punto, si volta a guardarla. «Non capisci, Steve, quell’AI fa qualunque cosa. Governa la casa, l’armatura, e per anni sono abbastanza sicura che sia stato un’unica voce che Tony sentisse, l’unico _essere_ attorno a Tony»

«Non avevi detto che ha una Pepper anche lui?»

Tasha fa un sorriso mesto e lo guarda come se lo credesse ancora l’ingenuo ragazzo convinto di poterla corteggiare con un mazzo di rose e una scatola di cioccolatini. Il fatto che poi lei abbia detto sì, _alla fine_ , è un altro paio di maniche.

«Oh, tesoro, Pepper non è arrivata se non dopo _anni_ per me e sospetto che sia stato lo stesso per lui. E tu stesso sai che, quando voglio, nessuno mi tira fuori dal mio nascondiglio»

«Jarvis ci riesce. E io sto diventando discretamente bravo» dice e sua moglie sorride, ma non ride, non come avrebbe fatto in qualsiasi altro momento in cui avrebbe detto una cosa del genere. Steve sospira e chiude il libro, abbandonandolo sulle proprie cosce col segnalibro che esce storto dalle pagine. «Sei preoccupata per lui»

«Credo sia stato davvero solo. Persino più di me» mormora e si stringe di più a lui. Steve rafforza la presa sulle sue spalle e quasi gli sembra di sentirla tremare. Non è mai stata così fisica senza secondi fini sessuali e la cosa lo preoccupa non poco.

«Ma ora ha noi. Intendo... ha gli Avengers. Siamo una squadra, un’ottima squadra e lo siamo perché siamo una famiglia, dopotutto»

«Non sono certa che ci creda davvero» gli occhi di Tasha si fermano nei suoi, carichi di preoccupazione. «Una parte di lui non crede di meritarli, posso leggerglielo in faccia quando ne parla»

«Mi ricorda qualcuno» mormora lui dopo un attimo di silenzio. Tasha sbuffa e gli molla un blando schiaffo sul petto. «Prima o poi andrà via»

«Lo so» risponde lei con forse un po’ troppa rapidità. È tutto tranne che felice di quella prospettiva e del non poter far nulla a riguardo.

«Nel frattempo, gli dimostreremo in tutti i modi che merita gli Avengers in qualunque universo si trovi, okay?»

Tasha sorride alla sua proposta e la mano ancora sul suo petto scivola più in giù, oltre lo stomaco.

«Ottimo piano, Winghead» mormora, allungandosi per baciarlo. Steve l’accoglie con un sospiro felice e la stringe a sé, calda, morbida e perfetta per lui.

 

 

***

L’intera Mansion luccica di addobbi fin dalle prime luci del giorno. È sempre stato così con Jarvis. La casa è sempre stata calda e accogliente nonostante fosse immensa e praticamente sempre vuota. Con la morte sua e dei suoi genitori, Tony ha smesso di addobbare e si è concentrato sul festeggiare con alcool e donne – o uomini, con un po’ più di privacy.

Pepper ha provato più volte a convincerlo a fare altro che non fosse andare a qualche party super ricco, ma Tony si è sempre rifiutato. Per cosa avrebbe dovuto essere felice? Per cosa avrebbe dovuto ringraziare? Per i suoi soldi? No, grazie, era lui il fautore del suo impero. Per il suo genio? Tecnicamente avrebbe dovuto ringraziare suo padre, era un suo retaggio, dopotutto, ma Tony sarebbe morto piuttosto che farlo.

Avrebbe potuto ringraziare per l’alcool, ma l’unica volta che ci aveva provato Pepper lo aveva guardata così arrabbiata e mortificata, come se credesse che la stesse prendendo in giro. Era giovane e lavorava per lui da poco a quel tempo, e non aveva ancora capito la piccola grande verità su di lui. Tony Stark è un alcolizzato esattamente come suo padre ed esattamente come Howard non gli importa di cosa pensino gli altri di questo.  

Questo è stato il primo Ringraziamento che ha festeggiato davvero. Avere gli Avengers, vivere nella Torre insieme a tutti loro non gli ha permesso di nascondersi come ha sempre fatto per tutti quegli anni. Di solito si rintanava nell’officina di Malibù fino a Capodanno ma non quest’anno. Dopotutto, non c’è più alcuna officina a Malibù – non ancora, per lo meno – quindi aveva optato per il laboratorio della Torre sperando che le sue intenzioni fossero chiare. Lo erano, se deve essere sincero, ma i suoi compagni hanno semplicemente deciso di ignorarle e decidere per lui. Così, il giorno del Ringraziamento, Steve e Natasha sono entrati con l’aiuto di Bruce e lo hanno letteralmente rapito. Hanno ordinato a JARVIS di chiudere il laboratorio fino a nuovo ordine di Steve e lo hanno trascinato in camera sua. Gli hanno intimato di farsi la doccia e indossare gli abiti sul letto. Tony li ha invitati in doccia con lui perché, dopotutto, flirtare è una delle poche armi che gli restano senza l’armatura e se Natasha lo ha fissato senza alcun tipo di espressione, Steve ha _riso_ e lo ha spinto verso il bagno.

Alla fine Tony ha fatto ciò che gli era stato così _gentilmente chiesto_ e dopo meno di mezzora era vestito di tutto punto e pronto per qualsiasi cosa avessero in mente i suoi compagni.

Si era rivelata essere una cena. Una semplice, intima cena tra Avengers, con l’aggiunta di Jane e Darsy – la cui presenza non era ben chiara per lui. Non aveva una famiglia? Qualcuno con cui trascorrere le feste che non fosse un gruppo di disadattati in costume? Ma dopotutto, Darcy gli è sempre stata simpatica, quindi meglio così.

Era stato carino, se deve essere sincero. Cenare tutti insieme, ridere attorno a un tavolo con i suoi compagni di squadra è stato bello e rilassane. Hanno parlato, bevuto e mangiato ed è stato intimo, piacevole e Tony si era riscoperto divertito dai tentativi di Steve di capire i discorsi suoi e di Bruce – e per un po’ aveva anche tentato di dargli qualche rudimentale nozione di fisica quantistica, godendosi segretamente l’espressione concentrata e seria di Steve. Capitan America è adorabile in modo illegale quando non capisce nulla di quello che gli si sta dicendo, ma cerca comunque di seguire i ragionamenti per non offendere il suo interlocutore. Adorabile, davvero. Adorabile e illegale.

Poi Rhodey ha telefonato e il suo viso sorridente è apparso sullo schermo e ha augurato a tutti Buon Ringraziamento dall’Afghanistan. E ha _ringraziato_ per il loro essere lì, per essere gli Avengers e soprattutto, li ha ringraziati per essere amici di Tony e prendersi cura di lui. Ed era troppo, okay? Quindi Tony doveva alleggerire l’atmosfera – o avrebbe soffocato.

«Ehi, mi amano, dopotutto» aveva detto, scrollando le spalle e credeva che gli altri sarebbero semplicemente scoppiati a ridere e la cosa sarebbe finita lì. Invece Steve, accanto a lui, aveva sorriso e, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, aveva detto: «È vero»

L’istante era sembrato congelarsi su quelle labbra, in quegli occhi impossibilmente azzurri, in quel sorriso pieno e per _lui_ , solo per lui – e  no, no, non era così che doveva andare e Tony non sapeva che fare se non ghignare e ignorare quella maledetta stretta che lo aveva assalito, che lo assale ogni volta che Steve lo guarda.

Gli altri avevano sbuffato e alzato gli occhi al cielo e qualcuna – Jane? – aveva detto che era troppo sdolcinato perfino per lei e qualcun altro – Darcy? – aveva detto che per punizione avrebbero dovuto baciarsi. L’intera tavola aveva concordato in un mormorio e Natasha, _quella traditrice_ , aveva fatto intinare il bicchiere con quello della giovane tirocinante, come a dire “ _Ottimo colpo_ ”. Steve, a quel punto, aveva riso di nuovo, ma si era voltato a guardare Tony e aveva scrollato le spalle.

 _Perché no?_ Sembrava volesse dire e Tony non poteva rifiutarsi, no? Non ha mai rifiutato un bacio e sarebbe stato _troppo sospetto_. E poi Steve avrebbe fatto quella sua espressione delusa e triste ma anche rassegnata, come se non si aspettasse nulla di diverso. Come se fosse normale per lui essere rifiutato – il che è folle, okay? È _Steve_ , nessuno sano di mente lo rifiuterebbe. È intelligente e simpatico e di buon cuore e nonostante a volte sia un testardo senza rivali, è una delle persone migliori che esistano al mondo.

Quindi l’hanno fatto. Si sono baciati, seduti al capo di un enorme tavolo pieno di cibo e Avengers, sotto lo sguardo sornione dei loro compagni.

«Così la smetterete con questa storia» aveva detto Tony, con una padronanza di sé che non gli apparteneva per nulla, e poi aveva baciato Steve e ovviamente era stato _peggio_ di quanto si aspettasse. Perché le labbra di Steve sono incredibilmente morbide e piene e sapevano di arrosto e di bourbon di ottima qualità e Tony potrebbe anche sviluppare una leggera dipendenza da esse. Aveva avuto appena il tempo di pensare che sarebbe un’ottima idea infilare una mano tra i capelli di Steve e _continuare per sempre_ quando Steve si era scostato appena e aveva _riso_.

Aveva riso, rosso in viso e con gli occhi lucidi, ed era tornato composto al suo posto, come se non fosse successo niente, come se _non avesse provato niente_. Come se fosse tutto un gioco per lui. Ma dopotutto, era di questo che si trattava, no? Un gioco, niente più che uno scherzo stupido dei suoi compagni di squadra, che li fissavano sornioni e divertiti.

Tony aveva avuto come la sensazione che tutti potessero leggergli in faccia ciò che pensava, la scottante verità che non poteva più negare a se stesso, che tutt’ora non può negare: vuole Steve. Vuole baciare ancora Steve e vuole che Steve _voglia_ baciarlo ancora. Vuole scappare e nascondersi e non uscire mai più per non dover mai più vedere Steve ridere _di lui_.

E in effetti è esattamente quello che ha fatto quella volta. La mattina dopo Reed lo aveva telefonato e Tony non ci aveva pensato due volte prima di dirgli di sì e rifugiarsi dall’amico, ignorando i continui messaggi di Steve o di Bruce o di chiunque altro. Non c’erano emergenze per gli Avengers, quindi non c’era motivo che li ascoltasse, no?

Non vede Steve dalla cena del Ringraziamento – beh, tecnicamente _ha visto_ Steve, ma non il _suo_ Steve. Questo Steve, quello di Tasha, per quanto strano, è un altro Steve. È strano da spiegare, ma per quanto uguali, per Tony sono completamente diversi. Probabilmente, se Tasha conoscesse lo Steve del suo universo la penserebbe come lui.

«Tu lo ami»

La voce di Tasha lo riscuote dai suoi pensieri, trascinandolo con fin troppa forza nella camera da letto della coppia. Steve è fuori, sul terrazzo, al telefono con Bucky, a quanto pare, incurante del freddo di Dicembre. È in smoking e nonostante la scarsa luce, Tony può vederlo ridere e parlare e non gli ci vuole molto per capire che lo sta aggiornando sull’ultima novità, cioè la presenza di una copia maschile e pelosa della sua folle moglie.

Natasha, invece, è rimasta in camera, con lui, intenta a infilarsi il lungo abito da sera di seta nera. È la sera di Natale e le Stark Industries danno un party ogni anno per i dipendenti e gli azionisti. Sono anni che Tony ha smesso di andarci – dal rapimento e la conseguente nascita di Iron Man – mentre invece, a quanto pare, Steve e Tasha sono ospiti fissi e, anzi, attesi.

Tony sposta gli occhi dalla schiena di Steve e torna sul viso della donna che è lui. Non sa come rispondere, cosa dire.

Sì, certo, ovvio che lo ama, _è Steve_. Cos’altro potrebbe fare?

Tasha però lo ferma prima che possa ammetterlo ad alta voce. «Mi aiuti?» domanda, voltandosi e mettendo in mostra la schiena nuda. Ci sono due catenine d’oro ai lati delle bretelle. Sono di due lunghezze diverse e all’estremità della più lunga c’è un pendagli di madreperla che dondola a ogni movimento.

Tony si avvicina e chiude il gancino così da unire le catenine e lasciare penzolare il monile lungo la schiena di Tasha.

«Molto sensuale» mormora, accarezzandole la base della schiena. Lei sorride e sistema la scollatura morbida sul seno quasi completamente nascosto. La luce del reattore arc si vede appena, dando al nero della seta una sfumatura quasi grigia.

«È un piccolo regalo per me» Tasha lo guarda attraverso il riflesso dello specchio e allarga il ghigno. «Odio andare a questi stupidi party, ma Steve dice che bisogna farlo, che siamo personaggi che hanno un peso e dobbiamo sfruttarlo per il bene comune, quindi okay, lo faccio. Ma se io devo soffrire su uno stupido tacco dodici, anche lui deve soffrire» spiega, ma quando il viso di Tony esprime la totale confusione che sente, continua: «Steve _adora_ la mia schiena. Non so perché, ma quando indosso abiti del genere, una volta a casa è _selvaggio_ »  Arriccia il naso, sempre con quel ghigno a spaccarle il viso a metà, e Tony ride, ignorando la stretta allo stomaco che lo prende. È così stupido.

«Capisco. Beh, immagino che da questa prospettiva nessun tacco dodici sarà mai così tremendo»

Tasha ciondola la testa da un lato all’altro. «Come ho detto, un piccolo regalo per me»

Tony si sposta e la osserva tornare saltellando scalza verso il guardaroba a muro, l’abito tirato fino alle ginocchia dal bordo inferiore, così da non sgualcirlo.

Si siede sul letto e recupera il proprio cellulare, cercando qualcosa da fare per non pensare a Steve, a Tasha, alla vita apparentemente perfetta che hanno.

«Lui lo sa?» domanda ancora Tasha, ricomparendo con un paio di scarpe tra le mani. Si appoggia al muro e le infila nel modo meno femminile possibile – ma resta comunque estremamente sensuale e questo è qualcosa di ridicolo, davvero.

«No» ammette lui, perché ormai è inutile mentire o negare, soprattutto con lei. «Non è iniziata bene tra noi, io avevo Pepper e poi è arrivata Sharon e--» Tony scrolla le spalle, come a voler riassumere quegli ultimi anni. Ovviamente non ci riesce granché bene. Tasha lo fissa e si avvicina, staccandosi dal muro, finalmente in equilibrio su quei ridicoli trampoli.

«Pepper? Virginia _Pepper_ Potts?»

«Proprio lei» risponde lui con un sorrisetto quasi orgoglioso. Lei inarca un sopracciglio, impressionata.

«Bel colpo» dice, facendolo ridere. Dopodiché torna a controllare il proprio riflesso nell’enorme specchio alla parete, girando su se stessa per accertarsi di essere impeccabile. È ridicolo quanto siano simili in certe piccole manie. Come quando si leccano le labbra dopo aver bevuto un sorso di caffè, neanche a voler succhiare via le poche gocce rimastevi su. Tony non si rendeva neanche conto di farlo finché non ha visto lei.

«Stavo per sposarla»

Tasha si volta a guardarlo, sorpresa, ma non parla. Tony ciondola con i piedi oltre il bordo del letto e scrolla le spalle, come a voler di nuovo minimizzare la questione. Non sembra riuscirci granché neanche questa volta.

«Cos’è successo?» domanda lei e lui tenta un sorriso, che fallisce e ricade in una smorfia mesta.

«La vita. Iron Man. Gli Avengers. Scegli la risposta che preferisci, tanto riportano tutte a una sola: _me_ »

«È stato per lei» indovina Tasha, occhieggiando la cicatrice che si intravede dallo scollo della camicia.

«Non ha più importanza, ormai»

La porta-finestra scorre di lato, aprendosi e lasciando entrare Steve, insieme a un soffio di aria gelida. È aria di neve, che pizzica e solletica il naso per quanto pungente.

«Bucky ti augura Buon Natale. A modo suo» dice, richiudendo il vetro alle sue spalle. Tasha gli rivolge un ghignetto divertito attraverso lo specchio.

«Come sta l’idiota? Ancora a fare l’ombra per Maria?» domanda, controllandosi il makeup un’ultima volta.

«È appena rientrato dall’ultima missione. Ha detto che per domani sera è qui» Steve parla e cammina, ma è così evidente che tutta la sua attenzione è rivolta alla schiena nuda di sua moglie che è quasi comico.

«Aspetta, Bucky lavora per _Maria Hill_? Per lo S.H.I.E.L.D.?» Tony si intromette, perché tra le cose più folli che ha visto qui, questa le batte tutte. Bucky. Un’ _ombra_ dello S.H.I.E.L.D.

«Il tuo Bucky no?» domanda Steve. S’irrigidisce subito dopo e domanda, con un filo di voce: «Ma è vivo... vero?» e Tony non può fare a meno di sciogliersi almeno un po’ – almeno internamente, perché l’affetto di Steve per Bucky è ridicolo al punto che lo renderebbe anche geloso se non sapesse con certezza che tra quei due non potrebbe mai esserci nulla più di un’amicizia. Anche se quello che li unisce, ormai, ha valicato i significati di amicizia o amore tanti anni prima.

«È vivo» lo rassicura, vedendolo tirare un sospiro di sollievo. «E sono abbastanza sicuro sia interessato alle grazie della nostra Romanoff, se proprio t’interessa» continua. Non gli sfugge lo sguardo sornione di Tasha, ma lo ignora e riprende a parlare. «Ma no, niente reclutamento da spia per lui. In effetti ha difficoltà a staccarsi dal tuo culo, Steve»

«Come dargli torto? Ha un culo bellissimo» Tasha glielo pizzica e Steve sussulta, afferrandole il polso esile.

«Sei pronta? Sappi che se facciamo tardi per colpa tua non ti salverò dall’ira di Pepper»

Tasha lo fissa oltraggiata e gli punta un’unghia laccata di rosso contro il petto, ancora stretta nella morsa del marito.  

«Ti ricordo che hai giurato di _essere il mio eroe personale e proteggermi fino alla morte--_ »

« _Da qualunque pericolo_ , lo so, me lo ricordo, erano le mie _promesse_. Ma non da Pepper, non da lei» Steve scuote la testa. «Non ho istinti suicidi, _io_ »

Tasha assottiglia gli occhi e arriccia le labbra in un broncio offeso. «Questa me la lego al dito. Mio eroe un paio di palle»

«Andiamo» la incita Steve, recuperandole la pochette mentre la sospinge verso la porta. Tony li segue fuori dalla camera, nel corridoio e li guarda avviarsi verso il piano inferiore con una strana stretta al cuore. Steve si volta e gli sorride, seguito subito dopo da sua moglie, sempre al suo fianco. «Buonanotte, Tony, e buon Natale»

«Non aspettarci alzati» ammicca lei.

«Divertitevi» Tony li saluta con un cenno della mano e un sorriso che spera sia meno falso di quanto lo sente.

Steve offre il braccio e Tasha lo accetta, luminosa e bellissima. Lo sono entrambi, se Tony deve essere sincero.

Sono bellissimi e felici, sono molto più sereni di quanto lui e Steve siano nel loro universo. Gli incubi ci sono ancora, certo – è impossibile fare quel genere di vita senza avere degli strascichi – ma da quello che è riuscito a carpire sono molto meno frequenti e sembrano lasciare cicatrici meno profonde. O forse, il loro essere in due, l’esserci l’uno per l’altra, li aiuta a rendere il peso delle loro scelte più accettabile.

Per un lungo, egoistico istante Tony si chiede perché. Perché lei sembra avere tutto ciò che chiunque possa desiderare mentre lui ha perso anche quel piccolo briciolo di equilibrio che aveva grazie a Pepper? Perché _Steve_ la guarda in quel modo, con quello sguardo pieno d’amore, mentre il _suo_ Steve a malapena lo guarda negli occhi?

Chiude gli occhi, smettendo finalmente di fissare il punto in cui Steve e Tasha ormai non ci sono più. Inspira, espira, riapre gli occhi.

È la notte di Natale e la Mansion è silenziosa.

Si chiede dove siano gli altri e dove possa rintanarsi per non incontrarli. Non ha voglia di vederli. A dire il vero, non ha voglia di vedere nessuno. Andrà in laboratorio. Magari lavorare sul progetto della finestra lo aiuterà a sentirsi meno meschino.


	4. Chapter 4

Se deve essere sincero, Steve lo guarda negli occhi.

Se deve essere ancora più sincero, Steve flirta con lui.

In effetti, lui e Steve hanno fatto del flirtare quasi, un’arte nell’ultimo anno, e nell’ultimo periodo era diventato così naturale che a volte Tony neanche se ne rendeva più conto. Era stato Rhodey a farglielo notare, una sera di ormai un mese prima. Erano nel salone, a rilassarsi con un bicchiere di bourbon dopo un meeting obbligatorio col nuovo e rinato S.H.I.E.L.D.

«Scusate, lo vedo solo io?» aveva domandato Rhodey agli altri Avengers dopo un infuocato botta e risposta tra lui e Steve sulla fonduta al cioccolato.

« _Nope_ » Clint aveva riso e Natasha aveva scrollato le spalle.

«È normale, ci farai l’abitudine»

«A dire il vero, io ancora non ce l’ho fatta» aveva borbottato Sam. Bruce aveva sorriso e non aveva parlato, ma i suoi occhi si erano fissati in quelli di Tony, confusi.

Più tardi, nel laboratorio, quanto Tony aveva iniziato a _difendersi_ con lui, arrancando scuse su quanto Steve si fosse finalmente sciolto e avesse iniziato semplicemente a comportarsi come un uomo del ventunesimo secolo invece che come il bambolotto irrigidito degli anni Quaranta, tutto ciò che Bruce aveva detto era stato «Sarà». Tony non era riuscito a codificare quella risposta e per quanto avesse cercato di farlo parlare ancora, Bruce aveva continuato a sorridere e basta, tornando a concentrarsi sui suoi studi.

Da quando era tornato, Bruce era molto più silenzioso e riservato di prima. Perfino con lui, con cui, dopotutto, si è sempre aperto un po’ di più, in modo più facile, più istintivo. Probabilmente dovuto al continuo tartassare di Tony per avere la sua attenzione, ma, ehi, dopotutto è il risultato che conta no?

Ma ora come ora, Tony può capirlo. Se è quella la sensazione che segue Bruce da qualche mese, può capirlo benissimo.

Il laboratorio è silenzioso, vuoto, e gli trasmette una calma che lo aiuta a non pensare. Se si immerge abbastanza nel lavoro può dimenticare Steve, Tasha e quello stupido bacio che ancora gli brucia sulle labbra.

I codici del progetto gli rimbalzano davanti agli occhi con familiarità. Per lo meno, la sua memoria quasi perfetta lo aiuta nel ricostruire la macchina, ma c’è ancora qualcosa che non va. Qualcosa continua a non tornare e i test fatti danno tutti il medesimo errore di paradosso. Dove diavolo sta sbagliando?

Una mano sulla spalla lo fa sussultare e Bruce gli rivolge un sorriso di scuse. «Anche tu non riesci a dormire?» domanda. Tony scrolla le spalle, grattandosi la testa.

«Mai riuscito, se devo essere sincero»

«Già» Bruce recupera una sedia e si accomoda accanto a lui. Solo in quel momento, Tony nota che tra le mani stringe la ormai consueta tazza di chai the. «Per me è più una questione di periodo» continua e prende poi un sorso di tè. «Non sono un grande fan del Natale» ammette quando Tony lo guarda confuso.

«Brutti ricordi?»

«Chi non ne ha?»

Il sorriso di Bruce è stanco, spento, molto più amaro di quello a cui lui è abituato. Si chiede quanto siano davvero diversi e si deve mordere le labbra per chiedergli cosa è successo per renderlo così duro.

Bruce ha una corazza grande e spessa che nulla ha a che fare con Hulk, ma che con un po’ di perseveranza erano riusciti a scalfire, almeno un po’. Ma Natasha, Veronica e l’incidente con l’Hulkbuster avevano reso vani tutti i progressi fatti fino a quel momento. Bruce era scappato – _Hulk_ era scappato – ed era rimasto nascosto per mesi, riuscendo a rimanere invisibile ai radar dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e di Tony fino a quando non aveva deciso di tornare. E quando l’aveva fatto, era stato per aiutare, perché nonostante le paure, nonostante il terrore che Tony _sa_ mangiare Bruce ogni giorno – la paura di far del male, la paura di non poter controllare quella parte di sé così irrazionale – Bruce resta un eroe, un Avenger, un uomo comune, seppur geniale, che avanza in prima fila per difendere gli innocenti. Quella volta, Bruce è tornato per lui. È tornato perché Tony era in ospedale, perché la missione era andata nel modo peggiore e lui aveva preso la decisione più sbagliata per se stesso – ma più giusta per la squadra, checché ne dica Steve. È tornato e gli ha chiesto scusa e Tony avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo e dirgli che era un idiota e non doveva scusarsi di nulla, ma era ancora intontito dall’operazione e non era certo di quale dei due Bruce avrebbe dovuto abbracciare. Poi era arrivato Steve, faccia da Capitan America tutta rigida e composta, e Bruce si era ritrovato davvero stretto in un abbraccio, ma molto più a stelle e strisce. La rabbia di Steve – perché di rabbia si era trattato, tutta per Tony e il suo aver disobbedito a un ordine diretto – era svanita in un attimo e si era mosso d’istinto. Non gli aveva detto “ _Non farlo mai più_ ” o “ _La prossima volta ti metto un chip di rintracciamento_ ” – quest’ultima l’aveva detta, in effetti, Tony, giorni dopo, quando finalmente era riuscito a parlare senza che la gola gli facesse un male infernale e lui e Bruce erano finalmente soli.

Steve, invece, lo aveva abbracciato forte e gli aveva detto solo «È bello riaverti qui» e il viso di Bruce aveva lasciato trasparire, per una volta, tutta la sorpresa che quelle parole avevano suscitato.

Il suo Bruce è un uomo col terrore di far del male alle persone, agli innocenti, che si sente un mostro, un assassino prima ancora di essersi sporcato le mani.

Questo Bruce, invece, sembra molto più cinico, molto più consapevole della distruzione che può causare – che _ha_ causato? – e di conseguenza molto più concentrato sul voler rimediare ai propri errori. Una parte di Tony vorrebbe conoscere questo Hulk, vorrebbe vederlo in azione e capire se c’è una possibilità per lui di essere qualcosa di diverso oltre alla pura follia distruttiva di quello del suo universo.

Perché ci ha pensato a lungo, perché, dopotutto, la ninna nanna di Natasha era stato un pallido tentativo di instaurare un rapporto, di raggiungere la parte razionale dell’ _irrazionale_ , ma forse avevano affrontato il problema dall’angolazione sbagliata.

«Dalla profondità delle tue rughe deduco che il problema è più grande di quanto credessi» Tony si riscuote alla voce di Bruce, che gli sorride ironico. Bruce indica il display davanti a loro e riprende: «Non riesci a trovare l’errore?»

«No» risponde di slancio Tony, seguendo i suoi occhi sulle strisce di codice. «No, non... C’è qualcosa che mi sfugge, continua a darmi un paradosso» sospira, esausto e si strofina gli occhi.

Le rotelle della poltroncina di Bruce scivolano sul pavimento e lo scienziato ha già le mani protese verso la tastiera quando chiede: «Posso?» Tony annuisce e lo guarda in silenzio scorrere con gli occhi i codici. Bruce legge e mugola di tanto in tanto, borbottando tra sé. «Non ci hai mai detto cos’è successo davvero»

«Cosa?»

«Con Reed. Come sei finito qui»

Tony ammicca, sorpreso. È vero, non l’ha mai detto. «Beh» inizia, grattandosi il pizzetto. «Eravamo concentrati su…» Tony infila le mani sopra quelle dell’altro e mette in evidenza una particolare stringa del codice. «Questo. Poi la finestra ha cigolato e ha iniziato a tremare e ho fatto quello che so fare meglio» Si gira verso la piccola macchina al centro della stanza e la indica. «Ho preso un cacciavite e mi sono infilato sotto le sue grazie per sistemarla--»

«Oh dio»

«E poi non so cosa diavolo stesse facendo Reed qui, ma è stato come se qualcuno mi prendesse dalle spalle e mi strappasse via da lì sotto. E poi mi sono risvegliato qui» Tony ciondola con la testa e indica con il pollice qualcosa alle sue spalle. «Cioè, a Malibù»

Bruce lo guarda come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. Come se si stesse rendendo conto solo in quel momento _chi_ ha davanti agli occhi – la versione maschile di una donna che conosce fin troppo bene? Sospira e si strofina gli occhi da sotto gli occhiali.

«Lo sai cosa significa, vero?»

Tony ammicca alla domanda, perché tra tutte non si aspettava proprio quella. Cosa significa? Significa che Reed è un idiota, ecco cosa significa. Significa che mentre lui era lì sotto a sistemare qualche suo casino, Reed ha incasinat—

Tony sgrana gli occhi e lo guarda finalmente consapevole dell’errore – del _suo_ errore.

«Non funzionava» ragiona ad alta voce. «La finestra di Reed era incompleta»

«Già, immagino che sia principalmente per questo che una _finestra_ si sia trasformata in una _porta_ per te»

Tony scrive l’ultima striscia di codice e preme invio. Il sistema gli rimanda il solito errore di paradosso, ma questa volta Tony lo ignora. Dopotutto, una porta su due universi paralleli può essere visto come paradosso, no? Fa l’upgrade nella macchina per la finestra e aspetta che il trasferimento sia completo.

E quando è pronta, entrambi Tony e Bruce si avvicinano con cautela. Inspirano, si guardano per un lungo istante e provano ad attivare il piccolo _schermo_ di vibranio che Tony le ha montato su quella sera. Non è proprio uno schermo, quanto un sottile cerchio che sembra condurre in modo corretto l’energia necessaria ad aprire il collegamento. O almeno così crede Reed. E infatti dopo un breve _bzz_ con inferenza, ecco che, finalmente, compare un’immagine. E Tony sorride.

«Eureka»

«Non credo sia corretto dirlo. Non hai scoperto nulla, hai _ricostruito_ la scoperta di qualcun altro» ragiona Bruce. Tony scaccia le sue parole con un gesto infastidito della mano.

«Non rovinare il momento o me ne prendo tutto il merito» mormora, osservando uno squarcio del laboratorio della Torre.

«Sei sicuro che sia il tuo universo? Ipoteticamente potremmo aver aperto la finestra su un qualsiasi altro universo parallelo» commenta Bruce e, sì, ha ragione, almeno tecnicamente, ma Tony _sa_ che quella è casa sua, anche se l’immagine è acquosa e ondeggiante.

«Vedi questa foto qui?» domanda, indicando una cornice sulla scrivania che si vede nell’angolo. «Siamo io, Cap e Coulson, vedi? Vedi la divisa di Cap?»

«È... è diversa» Bruce strizza gli occhi per metterla a fuoco. Tony annuisce e sposta l’unghia su Coulson e continua:

«Era il giorno del ritorno all’ufficialità dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e del patto stretto con gli Avengers, come due organi distinti che collaborano per la difesa della Terra»

«Aspetta, e l’avete fatto con _Coulson_?»

«È lui il Direttore, ora»

Bruce guarda sorpreso e impressionato e poi ghigna appena. «Immagino la tua gioia»

« _Non ne hai idea_ » Tony alza gli occhi al cielo, ma è tutta apparenza. Dopotutto, Coulson è un ottimo Direttore e nonostante gli alti e i bassi è riuscito a contenere e sistemare il problema degli Inumani nel modo migliore, al punto che Daisy, Lincon e molti altri loro simili collaborano volentieri con loro.

«Quindi» Bruce sorride e torna con gli occhi sul laboratorio – l’ _altro_. «Pronto per tornare a casa?»

 

 

***

Tony riemerge dal laboratorio con un pezzo di pizza ormai fredda in bocca. Lui e Bruce hanno lavorato per quasi tutta la sera, ma hanno fatto un ottimo lavoro, quindi possono concedersi una pausa. Sono riusciti a calibrare il congegno perché dia un’immagine più nitida dell’altro universo e hanno addirittura ipotizzato cosa serve per trasformare la finestra in una porta _abbastanza_ sicura quindi _yay per loro e il loro genio!_ Si meritano un altro po’ di caffè e chai the, oltre che, magari, un’altra pizza. Questa volta preferibilmente calda. Se non se la dimenticano di nuovo, ovviamente.

Fa appena un passo nel primo salottino sulla destra in cerca di Jarvis prima di bloccarsi e sbuffare. «Oh mio dio, ma riuscite a tenervi i vestiti addosso per un giorno interno?»

Tasha, arricciata sul divano, usa la camicia elegante di Steve per coprirsi, mentre questo si infila i pantaloni del completo abbandonati sul pavimento. Lei inarca un sopracciglio, guardandolo scettica. «Lo stai dicendo a _me_? Davvero? _Ma lo hai visto Steve_?»

« _Tash_!» Steve arrossisce e si nasconde il viso tra le mani. Se lo strofina con forza, ignorando la risata divertita di sua moglie. «Sai, cosa? Adesso andrò a farmi la doccia come avevo deciso prima che...» agita una mano verso di lei, indicando il suo essere mezza nuda e quello che stavano facendo prima di essere interrotti. «E fingerò che non sia successo nulla» dichiara e se ne va. Tasha aspetta di vederlo sparire oltre la porta prima di commentare:

«Significa che va a masturbarsi in doccia»

Tony fa un cenno d’assenso, ma non commenta. Non vuole soffermarsi per nulla sull’idea di Steve tutto nudo che si accarezza l’erezione sotto l’acqua della sua doccia. Grazie ma no, non vuole assolutamente pensare alla sua mano che si muove rapida su e giù finché l’orgasmo lo coglie e lo lascia spossato e ansimante contro il vetro appannato. Non gli interessa immaginare l’esatta sfumatura che la sua pelle acquisterebbe in quel momento, perché dovrebbe? Lui e Steve sono amici, nonostante Tasha e _Steve_ siano molto di più.

«Ti serve un momento da solo?» La voce di Tasha lo richiama divertita e Tony si riscuote. La guarda confuso e lei occhieggia al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, le labbra che si arricciano all’insù. «Anche se magari… il mio essere te implicherebbe autoerotismo nel caso in cui ti dessi una mano?»

Tony si concede una risata un po’ nervosa. «Non importa. Sono abbastanza sicuro che tuo marito, Capitan Onestà e Rettitudine, lo vedrebbe comunque come adulterio» Tasha borbotta dispiaciuta mentre recupera l’abito da sera ammucchiato ai suoi piedi. «Deduco che la serata sia andata bene» cambia argomento Tony. Non vuole davvero pensare a Steve.

«Diciamo che la mia _mise_ non è passata inosservata»

«Ah, quindi missione compiuta»

«Beh, _lo sarebbe stata_ se tu non ci avessi interrotto»

«Ehi, ehi, non incolpare me se vi comportate come due adolescenti in piena tempesta ormonale. Io ho un ottimo motivo per essere qui»

«Ah sì?»

«Già. Cercavo Jarvis»

«Cosa ti serve?»

«Caffè e chai the. Avrei preferito champagne, ma il nostro dottore non vuole sentire ragioni»

«Bruce non beve» Tasha si alza dal divano e va verso il mobiletto degli alcolici. La camicia di Steve ondeggia con lei, coprendole a malapena la curva piena del sedere. «Cosa stiamo festeggiando?» domanda, versando due dita di whiskey per bicchiere e passandogliene uno. Tony lo accetta con un sorriso e lo alza in un piccolo brindisi.

«Il mio imminente ritorno a casa»

Tasha lo guarda sorpresa – e per un attimo Tony crede di leggere un leggero dispiacere nei suoi occhi, ma deve essersi sbagliato, giusto? Non ha senso che Tasha sia triste della sua partenza, si conoscono da appena qualche giorno.

«Ce l’hai fatta?»

«Avevi qualche dubbio?» domanda lui con un ghigno.

«Ovviamente _no_ , pallone gonfiato. Ma credevo ci sarebbe voluto più tempo» scrolla le spalle e il colletto scivola appena, lasciandone una nuda. «Allora... a te, Stark»

«A noi»

I bicchieri intinano piano e i due bevono guardandosi negli occhi. C’è un silenzio strano, sembra quasi malinconico e Tony si rende conto che forse Tasha non sarà triste, ma lui lo è sicuramente, perché nonostante tutto gli mancherà averla attorno.

 

 

***

Steve sospira e si massaggia le tempie, cercando di contrastare l’incipiente mal di testa che lo sta assalendo. Le urla di sua moglie e Tony ovviamente non aiutano.

«Per l’ennesima volta, razza di idiota che non sei altro, non puoi farlo»

«Certo che posso!»

«Okay, allora _non te lo permetto_ »

«Ah! Vorrei vederti provare»

«Aspetta che mi metto l’armatura--»

« _Basta!_ » Steve esplode e, finalmente, i due si zittiscono. Dall’altro lato della stanza Bruce borbotta in ringraziamento per il silenzio. È arricciato nella poltrona e continua a bere il suo chai the come se ne andasse della sua vita. Probabilmente è così. Nonostante l’assenza di Hulk, il dottore sembra più stanco del solito e la costante presenza del tè è, in effetti, un indizio che non passa inosservato. Bruce è nervoso, di pessimo umore, stranamente silenzioso. Non è mai stato il tipo che noti per la parlantina, come Tasha o Peter – o quel pazzo di Wade – ma non è mai stato neanche così silenzioso e chiuso in se stesso.  Steve si chiede quanto sia colpa di Hulk e quanto sia a causa delle festività appena passate.

«Tasha ha ragione, Tony, non possiamo permetterti di lanciarti lì dentro senza essere sicuri che andrà tutto bene»

«Andiamo, ragazzi, cosa volete che succeda?»

«Uhm, non saprei, che i _tuoi legami atomici si disfino e tu sparisca per sempre_?» sbotta Tasha con più rabbia del necessario. Può capirla, davvero. Nonostante non siano passati che pochi giorni dall’arrivo di Tony, l’uomo è ormai parte della famiglia e l’idea di vederlo andare via, di non poterlo _mai più_ rivedere gli fa stringere il cuore e rende il suo stomaco pesante come un macigno.

«Come sei pessimista» borbotta Tony, incrociando le braccia davanti al petto, in una posa chiaramente difensiva.

«Sono realista. Non sappiamo cosa potrebbe succederti e visto che tu non sembri abbastanza intelligente per preoccuparti di te stesso, devo farlo io» Tasha parla puntandogli un dito contro, pungolandolo contro il petto a ogni parola per sottolineare il concetto. Tony sbuffa, ma non ribatte.

La porta si apre in quel momento e Jarvis entra con un vassoio carico di caffè e altro tè per Bruce. Con lui però c’è anche qualcun altro e appena Steve lo vede scatta in piedi, le labbra che già si aprono in un sorriso.

«Bucky!»

«Uhm, allora non mi stavi prendendo in giro» Bucky risponde all’abbraccio in modo distratto, troppo preso dal fissare Tony, ancora imbronciato e accanto a Tasha, ancora arrabbiata. Sembrano due bambini che litigano per un giocattolo.

«Perché avrei dovuto farlo?»

«Non so, per vendicarti dei quella volta che ti ho fatto salire sul Cyclone a Coney Island?» domanda con un sopracciglio inarcato e Steve sbuffa divertito.

«Ehi, Burnes, mi devi dieci bigliettoni! Vedi? Sono strafiga anche da uomo» li richiama Tasha e finalmente il broncio arrabbiato ha lasciato posto al ghigno divertito. Steve ride e Bucky alza gli occhi al cielo. _Ovviamente_ sua moglie doveva sfruttare quell’assurda situazione per vincere una stupida scommessa fatta anni prima.

Tony apre la bocca, probabilmente pronto a ribattere che _certo che è strafigo_ , Steve può quasi sentirne la voce. Ma l’allarme scatta in tutta la Mansion e le loro teste scattano all’unisono verso lo schermo, dove le telecamere di sicurezza della città mostrano un attacco alla sede di Ricerca e Sviluppo Avanzato delle Stark Industries.

«Avengers Assemble!» ordina Steve, scattando verso la porta. Sono tutti dietro di lui un istante dopo, correndo verso il laboratorio e l’eliporto subito fuori.

« _Avengers Assemble_? Davvero?» domanda Tony un passo indietro. Steve s’infila la parte superiore della tuta – per buona abitudine indossa la parte inferiore appena sveglio – e accetta lo scudo che Tony gli passa.  

«Cosa c’è, il tuo Steve non lo dice?» L’armatura di Iron Woman si modella, come ogni volta, attorno alla sua esile figura, dandole quell’aria androgina che per anni ha protetto la sua identità. Tony li guarda con un sopracciglio inarcato e le braccia conserte.

«No, non abbiamo delle frasi solite. Non siamo dei diavolo di eroi da fumetto, _noi_ »

«Tutta invidia, la tua» ribatte Tasha, che sorride e fa l’occhiolino verso Steve un istante prima che la maschera si posizioni e gli occhi di Iron Woman si accendano. «Vuoi un passaggio, sfigato?» domanda poi, voltandosi verso l’eliporto. Bucky le alza il dito medio senza neanche voltarsi a guardarla.

«Neanche per sogno, ho la mia moto volante. Ci vediamo lì!» urla e parte senza aspettare risposta. Steve s’infila i guanti e il cappuccio, e raggiunge Tasha.

«Pronto, dolcezza?» domanda sua moglie con quella solita voce metallica che lo fa sempre ridere un po’, stringendolo a sé con decisione.

«Sempre, per te» è la sua risposta, che la fa ridere. Tasha aspetta che Steve si aggrappi a lei e parte. Il vento sibila attorno a loro, fischia nelle orecchie e lo taglia col freddo, ma Steve non se ne preoccupa. Hanno una missione da compiere.

 

***

Tony li osserva sparire dall’eliporto e si rende conto solo in quel momento che _non può fare niente_. Non ha la sua armatura in quell’universo, non può aiutarli, non può fare niente.

Un ruggito di rabbia fa quasi tremare la casa e Tony riesce a malapena a rendersi conto che non sono sotto attacco, che vede Hulk sfondare una porta-finestra e volare via con un salto. Quindi, nonostante tutto, questo Hulk è davvero più gestibile. Beh, ottimo.

Tony stringe i pugni e torna all’interno della Mansion con passo deciso. Non gli importa se Tasha si arrabbierà o se Steve gli urlerà contro, non ha alcuna intenzione di restare ad aspettare. Non può aspettare mentre i suoi amici . la sua _famiglia_ – tentano di impedire un attacco alla _sua_ azienda. E poi una mano in più servirà sicuramente vista l’assenza di Thor, Natasha, Clint e Sam.

Raggiunge il laboratorio con rapidità e recupera una delle fiale di nanotech dal refrigeratore. Non è poi chissà quale imprudenza, dopotutto. Tecnicamente Tasha li ha già testati, no?

Ci vuole un attimo perché se li inietti direttamente nel muscolo. Apre e chiude la mano, sentendo il braccio strano, quasi un principio d’intorpidimento. Nulla di più di un formicolio, davvero, quindi perché aveva avuto l’impressione che Tasha ricordasse un dolore ben più forte? Forse non sta funzionando? Forse il suo corpo li sta rigettando? È possibile?

Uno spasmo gli fa chiudere la mano e contrarre il polso quasi in un’angolazione sbagliata e, lentamente, tutti i muscoli del suo corpo s’irrigidiscono in una stretta dolorosa. Tony tossisce e crolla in ginocchio, ansimando. Cerca di respirare, ma i polmoni sembrano aver preso fuoco e gli occhi iniziano a bruciargli fino a le lacrime. Apre la bocca per chiedere aiuto ma tutto ciò che ne esce è un suono strozzato e un filo di bava che cola sul pavimento.

Poi la vista si annebbia e Tony cade svenuto sul pavimento del laboratorio.

 

***

Steve lancia lo scudo con una perfetta angolatura che abbatte una quindicina di nemici al volo e poi torna indietro, dopo essere rimbalzato contro due muri e l’ennesima marionetta dell’Hydra. Bucky si volta e gli fa il saluto in segno di ringraziamento, riprendendo poi a correre verso l’entrata delle Stark Industries. Un fulmine si abbatte davanti l’edificio, tagliando la strada a un paio di nemici che lo rincorrono e Thor atterra con maestosità.

«Si direbbe che io sia tornato nel momento adatto!» tuona con un ghigno feroce, anticipatorio, quasi goloso. Carica il colpo e sferza l’aria con un fulmine, facendo volare via gli agenti dell’Hydra. A volte il dio norreno è più simile a Hulk di quanto voglia ammettere. E quasi si sia sentito chiamato in causa, quest’ultimo atterra a pochi passi dall’amico di battaglie, urlandogli il suo saluto dritto in faccia.

«La tua igiene non è migliorata durante la mia assenza, mio verde amico» si lamenta Thor, agitando una mano tra loro.

«Quando avete finito di salutarvi da bravi fidanzatini, qui avremmo bisogno di un po’ di aiuto» li richiama Clint, bloccando l’avanzata di un nuovo squadrone con una freccia d’olio. Hulk grugnisce e si scambia un’occhiata con Thor.

«L’uccellino è geloso» Salta via, abbattendo una moto volante nemica semplicemente tirandola giù di pura forza.

«Non esserlo, Eye Of Hawk! Nel mio cuore non ci sono preferenze per i miei fratelli di battaglia, soprattutto per quelli abili quanto te con le dita!»

Clint sospira. «Io lo _so_ che stai parlando di Mario Kart, ma ora mi sento _sporco_ » borbotta. Thor ride, Hulk spacca e Steve non si rende conto di essere sotto attacco se non troppo tardi. Quando finalmente nota il lanciafiamme puntato su di lui fa appena in tempo a portare lo scudo davanti a sé, in attesa del colpo. Ma non succede nulla e anzi, sente uno sparo, un urlo e poi il familiare sibilo dell’armatura di Iron Woman che sfreccia sulla sua testa.

«Grazie, Iron Woman» mormora nel microfono, partendo di corsa verso l’azienda alle sue spalle. Visto l’arrivo dei compagni, è meglio che lui entri a dare una mano a Bucky. Non sanno quanti agenti dell’Hydra sono riusciti ad entrare, né qual è il loro target, quindi è meglio essere prudenti.

«Uhm, prego, dolcezza» risponde sua moglie, ma con un tono tutt’altro che convinto. «Ma per cosa?» domanda infatti subito dopo. Steve ammicca e si volta a guardare l’armatura piazzarsi a mezz’aria davanti l’edificio, così da impedire che altri agenti entrino dietro di lui.

«Non ti ho appena superata?»

«Uhm, no? Se abbandono il perimetro mi urli che non so seguire gli ordini!»

«Scusate perché vedo due armature made in Stark?» Domanda Clint dal suo nido sul tetto, e quasi a risponder gli un'interferenza gracchia nei comunicatori, poi la voce di Tony s’infiltra tra loro. 

«Scusate l'attesa, ho avuto un piccolo contrattempo»

«Cosa... Dove diavolo hai preso--Ladro!»

«Ehi, tecnicamente siamo la stessa persona quindi sono anche miei!»

«Col cavolo!»

«Si può sapere di cosa state parlando?»

«L'idiota ha usato i nanotech» Tasha è arrabbiata, quasi furiosa. «Hai idea del pericolo--Cosa? Attento!» La voce di sua moglie suona sorpresa, poi spaventata e infine sparisce. Al suo posto solo un disturbo di frequenza e un silenzio assordante.

«Iron Woman?» Steve, ormai a metà strada con Bucky per il laboratorio preso di mira, si ferma. Nel bel mezzo del corridoio, si porta un dito auricolare, il cuore che batte all'impazzata, nervoso. «Tasha?» La chiama, concentrandosi per sentire una risposta. La frequenza di sua moglie resta però silenziosa e il suo stomaco sprofonda ai piedi. Guarda Bucky che annuisce subito.

«Vai» dice quello e riprende a correre in direzione del laboratorio, da cui sente provenire spari e urla. Steve si danna, ma torna indietro di corsa, accelerando quando intravede l'uscita.

«Tony»

«La sto rintracciando, tranquillo, Cap» è la sua risposta pronta. Natasha gli sfreccia accanto con Clint, in direzione del laboratorio.

«Rinforzi in arrivo, Barnes» 

«Non ho bisogno di nulla del genere, Barton»

«Neanche di me?»

«Di te sempre, sexy»

«Potreste non flirtare davanti a me?»

Steve ignora le loro voci, ignora Thor, Hulk e qualunque altra cosa che gli passa accanto. Tutto ciò a cui pensa, tutto ciò su cui è concentrato è Tasha, la sua voce preoccupata e il silenzio che non accenna a venir spezzato. 

 

 

***

Tony segue il segnale dell'armatura, curva a destra tra due palazzi e rallenta quando vede la figura rosso e oro della sua controparte. È svenuta e dall'impronta profonda che ha lasciato, deve aver sbattuto con forza contro il bus abbandonato sul ciglio della strada.

Non ci sono civili in giro, sono stati tutti evacuati dalle forze dell’ordine con rapidità, appena iniziato l'attacco e l'unico nemico ancora presente risulta svenuto accanto a una sorta di brutta copia del suo hulkbuster. L'abitacolo sembra essere stato rotto a mani nude e il pilota trascinato fuori di lì per essere picchiato quasi a sangue.

L'artefice è accanto al corpo di Tasha, inginocchiato. Tra tutte le persone che poteva aspettarsi, quella non era neanche lontanamente pensata. Tony atterra a pochi passi e vede l'uomo voltarsi guardingo. Alza la visita per mostrarsi – e per quanto l'avesse riconosciuto, vedrete il viso di Steve è comunque una sorpresa gemella di quella dell'amico.  Steve alterna lo sguardo tra lui e Tasha. Le ha sganciato la maschera con l'apertura manuale – ovviamente – forse tremendo che fosse lui? 

«È svenuta ma è viva» è la prima cosa che Tony dice. Guarda lo Steve davanti a sé, che annuisce, ma parla con quello in attesa dall'altro lato del comunicatore.

«Sono in arrivo»

Tony si inginocchia davanti a Tasha e la scannerizza in cerca di danni. I nanotech sono perfetti e eseguono ogni suo ordine prima ancora che finisca di pensarlo.  Impreca.

«Non c'è tempo, la porto in ospedale» dice. La carica tra le braccia e parte, riabbassando la visiera. Gli occhi di Steve non lo abbandonano, apre la bocca per dire qualcosa ma Tony lo ignora e vola via. Si pente subito di averlo fatto, Steve non merita di essere trattato così, ma non ha tempo da perdere, non ora, non con Tasha in quelle condizioni.

«Non spaventarti, Cap, ma ci sarebbe un ospite inaspettato da recuperare» 

«Chi?» 

«Lo riconoscerai dalla sobria stella sul petto».


	5. Chapter 5

Tony non si ferma fino a quando non può lasciare Tasha stesa su una barella.

L’ospedale più vicino li accoglie in un piccolo caos di civili spaventati e lievemente feriti, ma Tony non si ferma.

Continua la sua marcia senza preoccuparsi di cosa debba sembrare vedere un Iron Man portare in braccio un suo gemello. Magari penseranno che è un automa, non gli importa, Tasha è priva di sensi e i computer che ora è il suo cervello gli dice che non c’è tempo da perdere. I nanotech nel suo cervello però sembrano registrare il problema e l’armatura si dissolve dal suo corpo, trasformandosi negli abiti che indossava prima dello scontro.

Libera Tasha dall’armatura con la facilità dell’abitudine e continua a camminare. Qualcuno lo chiama, ma lui non si volta. Non dovrebbe essere lì, gli dicono. Cosa è successo, vogliono sapere. Tony continua a camminare tra i corridoi dell’ospedale, quasi senza sentirli.

Una mano si posa con forza sulla sua spalla, fermandolo, e lo fa voltare, ma prima che lui possa spostare il peso di Tasha e divincolarsi dalla stretta, qualcun altro lo libera.

Steve, seguito da uno squadrone completo dello S.H.I.E.L.D. , si fa avanti. Tony inspira, grato, e riprende il suo cammino. Succede qualcosa attorno a loro, sente parlare, sente Steve fare la sua voce da Capitan America, dare ordini e ricevere tutti assensi, e dopo pochi attimi tutto cambia. Li stanno scortando in un’ala dell’ospedale adibita alle emergenze di quel genere – dovrebbero avercele anche nel loro universo, perché non ce l’hanno? Perché non ci hanno mai pensato?

I medici dello S.H.I.E.L.D. prendono in cura Tasha appena Tony la lascia andare sulla barella e un intero squadrone li segue, chiudendo il piano a _i non addetti ai lavori_. Quando le porte alle loro spalle vengono sbarrate, Tony tira un respiro di sollievo. È una misura eccessiva, ma non gli importa, non con Tasha in quelle condizioni.

Da quel momento in poi, il tempo comincia a scorrere con una lentezza quasi estenuante. Tony si siede e aspetta, fissando il muro bianco.

Accanto a lui, Steve si lascia andare in una delle sedie di plastica addossate al muro. È quasi ridicolo vedere la sua figura enorme in quella piccola sedia – che deve essere scomoda come l’inferno se l’occhio non lo inganna. Le porte si aprono di nuovo e, uno alla volta, gli Avengers sfilano in una silenziosa processione preoccupata. Tra di loro, Steve – il _suo_ Steve – stona in modo assurdo. La sua divisa è sbagliata, il suo taglio è sbagliato, i suoi occhi così giovani sono sbagliati. Tony vorrebbe portarlo via di lì – o forse vuole portare gli altri via da lui, non ne è sicuro.

Bruce si stacca dal gruppo e supera le porte della terapia intensiva, sparendo in cerca di notizie nello stesso istante in cui dall’altro lato del corridoio, Pepper scivola tra i due agenti a fare guardia. È pallida, preoccupata e stretta al braccio di Rhodey.

«Come sta?» domanda con la voce che trema appena un po’.

«Non sappiamo ancora nulla» risponde Clint. Lei annuisce, inspira e si siede accanto a Steve, che sorride alla mano sottile che stringe la sua in partecipazione.

Tony sposta gli occhi sulla loro immagine quando si rende conto che qualcuno si è avvicinato. Una parte di lui, irrazionale e infantile, teme che sia Steve, e quando nota che invece è Rhodey si rilassa visibilmente.

«Quindi, tu sei Tony» Gli offre la mano e lui la stringe subito con un sorriso appena accennato.

«Il solo e unico. Beh, non esattamente, ma hai capito»

«Sì, decisamente» si guardano e i sorrisi si allargano un po’ di più nonostante siano tinti di preoccupazione. Poi la porta si apre, finalmente, e Bruce torna da loro. Forse è a causa della situazione che lo nota, ma ha il viso stanco e due enormi macchie scure sotto gli occhi. Se li strofina, sfilandosi gli occhiali, e li raggiunge. Steve scatta in piedi come una molla e con lui Pepper.

«Come sta?»

«È stabile. L’armatura ha assorbito il grosso del colpo. Ha solo qualche abrasione e una leggera contusione»

Tutti tirano un sospiro di sollievo e Tony sente l’ansia abbandonarlo, almeno in parte. Forse, dopotutto, i nanotech si erano sbagliati.

Davanti a lui, Steve chiude gli occhi e annuisce. Ha ancora le spalle tese e rigide, in una linea dritta e dura che esprime tutto lo sforzo che sta facendo per rimanere fermo lì, in quella sala d’attesa privata, invece di correre da lei per accertarsi con i suoi occhi delle sue condizioni. Bruce abbassa il viso, pulisce le lenti degli occhiali e torna a guardare l’amico con simpatia.

«Possiamo… Posso vederla?»

«Non ancora» mormora. «La stanno preparando per un’operazione. Nulla di grave, è... C’è una cosa che non sai. Credo non lo sapesse neanche lei e--» Bruce sospira e fa un passo verso l’altro, posandogli una mano sul braccio. «Tash era incinta. Due settimane» spiega e il gelo cala sul gruppo.

Pepper singhiozza e si porta le mani al viso. Gli occhi le si riempiono di lacrime, ma non cede. Deglutisce, inspira e stira le labbra, ricomponendosi. Accanto a lei, Rhodey non parla, né tantomeno lo fa Bucky, pochi passi più in là.  

«Merda» è il sospiro di Clint che spezza il silenzio. Si prende il viso tra le mani, seduto ricurvo in una di quelle dannate sedie scomode, subito accanto a Natasha, che fissa un punto nel vuoto e non parla – Tony non è neanche sicuro stia respirando – mentre Thor sembra stia reggendo l’intero edificio solo rimanendo poggiato al muro lì accanto.

Steve, invece, guarda Bruce e la sua espressione urla a gran voce quanto speri che l’amico gli dica che ha capito male, quanto speri che qualcuno lo scuota e lo svegli e gli dica che sta solo facendo un brutto sogno. Ovviamente nessuno lo sveglia e Steve inspira un respiro tremulo. Stira le labbra e batte le palpebre nel tentativo di schiarirsi la vista annebbiata.

«Io...» gracchia, ma non riesce a dire altro. Tony lo vede voltarsi e andarsene, abbandonare la saletta nel silenzio mesto che la riempie. Steve – il _suo_ Steve – osserva la sua controparte scappare e si volta verso di lui, confuso, incerto. Tony tenta un sorriso rassicurante, ma muore sul nascere. Sospira e opta per una pacca di conforto sulla spalla dell’amico, prima di lasciarlo andare e seguire l’altro fuori dalla stanza.

Lo trova nell’angolo ristoro a osservare, accigliato, la macchinetta automatica del caffè.

«Ti consiglio di non farlo» dice Tony, avvicinandosi a lui. Steve sussulta, sovrappensiero. Lo guarda dal riflesso nel distributore e fa un sorriso tirato. «Dico sul serio. Le tue papille gustative si ritirerebbero orripilate, urlando di dolore. Una volta l’ho provato. È stato orribile, davvero» continua, quando l’altro non dice nulla. Steve sembra completamente assente, nonostante gli occhi lo vedano.

«Stavo pensando di prenderle... Ma non credo le farebbe bene» mormora, dopo quelli che sembrano secoli. Tony lo guarda con la coda dell’occhio abbassare la testa sulle proprie mani e stringerle in pugni fino a sbiancarsi le nocche.

«Probabilmente non sarebbe d’accordo con te»

Nonostante tutto, Steve ride. È un suono quasi scioccato del suo stesso esistere, dell’aver osato uscire dalle sue labbra senza il suo permesso.

«Non avrei mai dovuto permetterle di venire»

Tony inarca un sopracciglio. «Oh sì, Tasha è famosa per fare _esattamente_ quello che le si _ordina_ » risponde ironico. Steve si volta, finalmente, rabbioso e preoccupato.

«È un’incosciente e io sono il suo capitano!»

«È una donna adulta e si è rialzata dopo colpi peggiori» ribatte lui tranquillo. Steve stringe i pugni ai lati del corpo e inspira. Ha voglia di prenderlo a pugni? Probabile. Sicuro il sentimento è reciproco, ora come ora. Steve non può saperlo, ma sua moglie è molto più forte di quanto la sua figura minuta lascia ad intendere. Quello che ha passato, quello che _entrambi_ hanno passato, ognuno nel rispettivo universo, non è qualcosa che chiunque riuscirebbe a superare. Lui, se deve essere sincero, non crede neanche di esserci riuscito del tutto.

«Non parlare come se la conoscessi»

«Ma io _la conosco_ » Tony sostiene lo sguardo di Steve, la rabbia, la paura che lo invade, il terrore nella realizzazione che prima o poi dovrà imparare a vivere senza di lei. Conosce Tasha tanto quanto conosce se stesso, nonostante spesso finga di non conoscersi neanche un po’, ma conosce anche Steve più di quanto gli piaccia ammettere. Più di quanto sia sano, probabilmente.  «E conosco te e lo so che tutto ciò a cui riesci a pensare adesso è come hai fatto a non accorgertene o che avresti dovuto proteggerla meglio o qualunque altra idiozia da Capitan America»

«Non è--»

« _Lo è_!» afferma con forza per zittire l’altro. Non vuole essere interrotto o finirà per perdersi nelle sue stesse parole e non può permetterselo. Tasha ha bisogno di Steve, ora, ed è suo compito mandarglielo. «È il tuo braccio destro, ti fidi di lei, _sai_ che non accetterebbe mai di essere lasciata a casa ad aspettare perché, esattamente come te, vuole proteggere chi ama»

«Lo so ma...» Steve sembra sgonfiarsi davanti ai suoi occhi. Si strofina il viso tra le mani e quando lo rialza verso di lui, i suoi occhi sono molto più lucidi e grandi. «Non posso perderla»

«Non lo farai. Dio, quella donna spingerebbe il diavolo in persona al suicidio per quanto lo annoierebbe pur di tornare. O Hela, se vogliamo fidarci delle parole del nostro dio preferito»

«Sfiderei Dio in persona per lei» mormora. Tony sente il proprio cuore contrarsi, ma lo ignora. Non è per lui, lui non è _lei_ e Steve non è suo, qualsiasi cosa pensi il suo stupido cuore.

«Credimi, qualunque dio sarebbe una sfida molto più facile rispetto a quella che devi affrontare» dice e allo sguardo alquanto perso dell’altro, sorride. «Cosa credi che stia pensando, tutta sola in quella stanza?»

Steve apre la bocca, ma la richiude subito dopo, pressando le labbra tra loro pensieroso. Il sospiro mesto che segue è la prova che conosce sua moglie.

«Non è stata colpa sua»

«Già»

«Non lo sapeva neanche lei»

«Lo so. Ma questo non le impedirà di sentirsi in colpa»

Steve fissa in silenzio il lungo corridoio nel quale sono. Non c’è nessuno nei dintorni, l’intero reparto è stato chiuso per loro e solo con uno speciale permesso è possibile accedervi. Meglio così, non è il caso che il mondo si interroghi sulla presenza di due Capitan America e sull’enorme somiglianza tra lui e Tasha.

«Grazie» mormora Steve con un sorriso. Fa appena un passo prima di fermarsi e voltarsi a guardarlo da sopra la propria spalla. «Sai, mi ci sono voluti anni per convincere Tasha che merita di essere amata come chiunque altro se non forse di più e per un lungo periodo ho temuto che avrei fallito. A volte lo temo ancora, ma…» Sospira e si volta completamente per fronteggiarlo. «Quello che voglio dire è che... So che è difficile per te, ma prova a… a fidarti di _me_. Tutto ciò che voglio è renderti felice»

Tony non ha il tempo di rispondere – o anche solo di _pensare_ cosa rispondere a una cosa del genere – che Steve corre via. Guarda le sue spalle allontanarsi in fretta e le parole appena dette gli rimbombano nel cervello, rintronandolo.

Dei passi attutiti gli dicono che la loro chiacchierata non è stata poi così privata. Non è importante. Dopotutto, sa perfettamente chi li ha ascoltati e si potrebbe dire comunque che erano solo lui e Steve. Due o uno che siano non ha importanza.

«Così...in questo universo Capitan America e Iron Man--»

«Iron Woman» Tony lo corregge e si volta a fronteggiarlo. Il perché si senta come quando è in battaglia non lo sa. Ma ultimamente è sempre così quando guarda Steve. Fa un mezzo sorriso ironico, come se fosse tutta una barzelletta. «Sono sposati. Riesci a crederci?»

«Sì» L’aria si impiglia nella gola di Tony e si rifiuta di riempirgli i polmoni, facendolo singhiozzare. Steve avanza fino a quando non è a mezzo passo da lui. La sua vicinanza non aiuta Tony e il suo respiro latitante, davvero. «Non avrei dovuto, ma… ho sentito cosa ti ha detto l’altro-- _Steve_. E non avrei saputo dirlo meglio»

«Steve--»

«No, ti prego, ascolta. L’ultima volta ti sei praticamente nascosto da Reed pur di non ascoltarmi, ma ora _devi_. Perché è vero, Tony, tutto quello che lui ha detto è vero e…» Steve inspira, rosso in viso, imbarazzato come Tony non crede di non averlo mai visto. «Voglio vederti felice. Voglio _renderti_ felice. A volte non riesco a pensare ad altro e… lo so, okay? So benissimo di non essere il miglior partito e che potresti avere molto di meglio, ma ti amo e so benissimo che _anche_ _tu mi ami_ , anche se continui a negarlo perché sei spaventato. Lo capisco, davvero. A volte spaventa anche me sentirmi così felice quando sono con te» Steve sorride, bellissimo, con le guance rosse e i capelli spettinati. Perfino quella macchia di fuliggine sulla guancia lo rende solo più adorabile. Tony si chiede cosa diavolo ha fatto per meritarsi un uomo come Steve, rettitudine ed onesta fatta persona, seppur un po’ anni Quaranta.

«Dio, Steve» sospira. Abbassa gli occhi e li chiude, incapace di sostenere ancora il suo sguardo. Nonostante tutto, sente benissimo quando l’altro si avvicina ancora e la mano che gli accarezza una guancia e lo costringe a tornare da lui non è per nulla una sorpresa. Gli è mancato così tanto, dio.

«Ma sono paziente, posso aspettare. Sono pronto ad aspettare per tutto il tempo necessario perché tu capisca che non c’è nulla di male nel voler essere felici»

«Steve--»

«Aspetterò» Steve sorride, si china e lo circonda con le sue braccia. Tony non riesce a negarsi quel bacio. Si odia per questo, ma non riesce davvero a fare quel singolo passo indietro per riprendere possesso del proprio spazio personale e non incontrare le labbra di Steve e la promessa che si portano dietro. Ha sentito mille volte sulla propria bocca il fantasma di quel bacio e l’ha rifuggito ogni volta, troppo codardo per concederselo. Perché se si permette di dire di sì, se si concede quella piccola felicità, finirà per rovinare tutto, come ogni volta. Tony Stark non è adatto alle relazioni e la storia con Pepper lo ha dimostrato in modo inequivocabile.

Steve continua a sorridergli rassicurante, ma Tony non si sente per nulla tranquillo, tutt’altro.

«Io... devo andare, devo--» Deve allontanarsi o non riuscirà a respirare mai più. Steve, magnanimo, lo lascia andare. Tony non riesce a sostenere il suo sguardo aperto e abbassa gli occhi.

Fa un passo indietro e l’aria torna a riempire meglio i suoi polmoni. Ne fa un altro e un altro ancora, finché non riesce a respirare bene e la forza gravitazionale che Steve sembra esercitare su di lui sparisce completamente. Si volta e si allontana senza un’altra parola o un nuovo sguardo.

 

 

***

Quello che ha detto a Tony è vero. Steve ci ha messo anni per convincere Tasha a dargli una possibilità.

Si è innamorato di lei in modo naturale, tra un respiro e l’altro, scoprendo ogni giorno piccoli nuovi pezzi dell’intricato puzzle che è lei. Si è innamorato dei suoi sorrisi e della solitudine nei suoi occhi, è rimasto affascinato dalle ore di silenzioso e devoto lavoro  sui suoi progetti, che fossero i bot o le auto d’epoca.

Si è innamorato di lei due volte, quando ancora non sapeva chi si celava dietro la maschera d’oro dell’armatura. Iron _Man_ è stato suo compagno di battaglie per abbastanza tempo perché facesse sorgere in lui dubbi su se stesso e il proprio orientamento – e ciò che sentiva di provare per la loro generosa mecenate, Natasha Stark. E quando finalmente ha scoperto la verità, quando ha visto _chi_ si nascondeva dietro un paio di occhi gialli e un modulatore di voce tutto è stato chiaro. Si era solo innamorato di un’altra parte di lei, del coraggio del suo spirito, dell’amore per la vita e del suo desiderio di fare ammenda per errori fatti a suo nome.

Farlo capire a lei è stata la parte più difficile. Tasha ha sempre pensato di non meritare nulla di bello nella sua vita e che Steve fosse _troppo bello_ , in ogni accezione possibile, e lui ha dovuto combattere contro ogni sua stupida idea di inferiorità prima di riuscire a farle ammettere che sì, provava qualcosa per lui, e _sì, dio, sì, ovvio che ti amo, Steve! Questo non cambia che dovresti provare a uscire con qualcuno di meno marcio_.

Le parole di Tasha sono impresse nella sua memoria nonostante, al tempo, tutto ciò che Steve aveva sentito era stato quel ti amo che gli aveva fatto esplodere il cuore. L’aveva baciata con prepotenza, l’aveva stretta a sé e l’aveva baciata con le labbra che minacciavano di spaccargli il viso in due per quanto sorrideva.

«Esci con me» l’aveva supplicata senza allontanarsi da lei di un solo millimetro. «Solo una cena» aveva proposto, godendosi il rossore sulle sue guance e il profumo dei suoi capelli. «E se poi non vorrai più vedermi me ne farò una ragione. Parola di scout»

Tasha lo aveva guardato pensierosa – con quegli occhi stupendi che tutt’ora riescono ad incantarlo come la prima volta. «Non hai mai fatto lo scout» aveva ribattuto, inarcando un sopracciglio, ancora rossa e spettinata, ancora bellissima e incerta. Ma aveva detto di sì. Aveva accettato lui e la sua stupida corte fuori dal tempo e nonostante siano passati anni, Steve si sente ancora come quella prima volta con lei, con la sensazione che finché ha lei tra le braccia può conquistare il mondo – o difenderlo meglio.

Steve prende un respiro profondo. È riuscito a convincere i medici a lasciarlo passare per vederla prima dell’operazione di raschiatura e ora l’unica cosa che lo separa da Tasha è una semplice porta bianca.

Steve entra senza bussare. Sua moglie è lì, rannicchiata tra le coperte. Sembra minuscola in quel letto d’ospedale e la cosa è così sbagliata da dargli il magone. Tasha non è mai sembrata minuscola nel loro letto. Le è sempre apparsa immensa e bellissima, piena di vita, pronta a conquistare il mondo con un sorriso carico di malizia.

Ora, invece, ha lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Steve le si siede accanto, sul letto e lei si sposta appena in un riflesso automatico affinché riescano a stare in due lì dove c’è spazio solo per uno. Una volta, ridendo, Tasha aveva detto che insieme sfidavano le leggi della fisica e a Steve era sembrata la cosa più romantica che avesse mai sentito. Ora, vorrebbe solo poter essere parte di lei, la sua armatura per cullarla e aiutarla a guarire. Le cinge il corpo con le braccia e se la porta al petto, lasciando che si appoggi a lui, che si incastri perfettamente nei suoi spazi vuoti come sembra essere nata per fare. Poggia la guancia contro i suoi capelli e spera che questo basti, che il suo amore basti per guarirla.

«Sarei stata una pessima madre» mormora lei, dopo quella che, crede, sia almeno mezzora di silenzio assordante.

 «Sarai una madre fantastica» risponde, e quando lei si arriccia contro di lui, Steve la stringe più forte.

 

 

***

Tasha ama Steve. Lo ama come ha fatto poche volte nella vita, lo ama di un amore totalitario e terrorizzante, ma che la fa sentire viva. Eppure, ora come ora, non lo sopporta.

L’operazione è stata fatta da ormai un giorno interno, è stata praticamente di routine – e lei è stata cosciente per tutta la durata, quindi _sa_ che è andato tutto bene – ma Steve continua a non volerla lasciar sola. E per quanto lei adori passare del tempo con suo marito, non è questo il tipo di attività che preferisce fare con lui. Lo ama, davvero, ma quando vuole suo marito sa essere ansioso e metterla a disagio con meno di una frase.

I medici l’hanno dimessa e le hanno detto che, anche se deve restare ancora a riposo, può tornare a casa. I mal di testa cesseranno da soli e la visita ginecologica di controllo è fissata per la prossima settimana. Quindi può tornare a casa e stare tranquilla. E lo stesso dovrebbe fare Steve, davvero. Perché è più di mezzora che Tasha sta cercando di rivestirsi, ma Steve sembra intenzionato a impedirglielo in tutti i modi, nel tentativo di aiutarla.

«Steve!» sbotta, esasperata. Suo marito la guarda colpevole e le passa la tshirt pulita. Pepper si è premunita di portare per entrambi dei cambi d’abito quando è passata per controllare come sta. Aveva gli occhi rossi e lucidi, ma era solida e decisa come sempre. È perfetta la sua Pepper.

«Scusa» mormora Steve. Tasha finisce di vestirsi e si siede sul letto per infilarsi le scarpe. Ha il corpo ancora indolenzito dall’incidente e dall’operazione, ma sta bene, quindi Steve potrebbe anche smetterla di guardarla in quel modo.

«Smettila» non riesce a trattenersi dal dirgli. Lui ammicca, confuso.

«Non sto facendo niente. Non mi _permetti_ di fare niente»

«Perché non ne ho bisogno!» sbotta lei. È ridicolo e stupido. Sta bene e Steve deve smetterla di guardarla come se potesse rompersi da un momento all’altro. «Non smetterò di essere Iron Woman» afferma, senza guardarlo negli occhi. Recupera la giacca e se la infila lentamente, sibilando quando i muscoli protestano appena.

«Non te lo sto chiedendo»

«Ma è quello che vorresti»

«Tash»

«Ammettilo. Dillo che vorresti che restassi a casa!»

« _Sì_!» Steve quasi lo urla. Apre le braccia e sorride, guardandola negli occhi con una disperazione che non crede di avergli mai visto prima. «Puoi biasimarmi? Credevo di averti perso, credevo fossi morta!»

«Ma non lo sono!»

«Ma potresti!» Per una volta, Steve fa valere la sua altezza maggiore. Per una volta, Tasha si sente piccola e indifesa davanti all’uomo che ama. «Ogni volta che andiamo in missione sono terrorizzato all’idea che possa succederti qualcosa e io non sia lì con te, che non riesca a difenderti»

«E credi che non sia lo stesso per me? Credi che sia _felice_ di vivere così? Senza sapere che ne sarà di noi domani?» Tasha raddrizza la schiena, fiera nel suo metro e sessanta. «Sono fiera di essere un’Avenger, ma se domani ci dicessero che per la pace dell’universo dovremmo smettere di esserlo? Dio, scioglierei la squadra così velocemente da far venire a tutti il mal di testa!» Fa un mezzo sorriso mesto, guardando suo marito con tristezza. «Ti amo, Steve, ma non resterò a casa ad aspettarti mentre rischi la vita»

Steve china il capo e sorride, triste. «Lo so» mormora. Prende un respiro profondo e allarga le braccia in un invito che sua moglie accoglie subito. «Lo so. Mi dispiace»

«Anche a me» mormora lei, accettando il segno di pace e nascondendo il viso contro il suo petto.

Un quieto bussare alla porta li fa staccare e Steve recupera la borsa di abiti, mettendosela in spalla, pronto ad andare. «Avanti»

Rhodey fa capolino dalla porta con un sorriso e un mazzo di fiori. «Ehi, ragazzina»

«Rhods!» esclama Tasha, accogliendolo con un abbraccio che, per una volta, è più delicato e lungo.

«Quando la smetterai di farmi preoccupare così?»

«Quando tu ti deciderai a scappare con me»

Rhodey ride e le posa un bacio tra i capelli, al quale lei arriccia il naso. «Sarei dovuto passare prima, lo so, ma ora sono qui per scortarti. Sei pronta per tornare a casa?» Tasha annuisce, scambiandosi uno sguardo con Steve. «Okay, allora andiamo, la tua carrozza ti sta aspettando» continua, guidandola fuori dalla stanza. Tasha si appoggia appena a lui, ma Rhodey non commenta e finge che non lo stia facendo. Lo ama, davvero.

«C’è Happy?» domanda lei – e ovvio che c’è Happy, no? _È Happy_ , dove dovrebbe essere? Rhodey ciondola con la testa, facendo il vago.

«Sì, in effetti. Ci sta aspettando nel parcheggio» dice e poi la piazza davanti alla _carrozza_ e _no_. Tasha fissa esasperata la sedia a rotelle e i due uomini con lei.

«Non potete costringermi»

Steve e Rhodey si guardano per un lungo, silenzioso momento. «Mettici alla prova» dice suo marito e Tasha alza gli occhi al cielo.


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce posa una tazza fumante di caffè accanto a lui e Tony sorride.

«Sei tornato» dice. Tony annuisce e torna a controllare i dati registrati dai nanotech quando Steve è comparso in questo universo. A quanto pare, anche se lui non se n’era reso conto, il suo super cervello aveva notato lo sbalzo e registrato l’anomalia.

«Tasha ti ha cacciato, vero?» continua Bruce, divertito. Tony mette broncio e beve.

«È un’arpia»

«È _te_ »

Lo sbuffo di Tony viene nascosto dalla porta alle loro spalle che si apre. È Steve, Tony lo sa senza neanche doversi voltare – quindi non lo fa e resta testardamente concentrato sui dati davanti ai suoi occhi.

«Steve Rogers, immagino» Bruce offre la mano e un sorriso, che Steve ricambia con calore.

«Dottor Banner, è un piacere conoscerla. Di nuovo»

«Chiamami Bruce» ride lo scienziato. Poi guarda Tony – sornione – e indica qualcosa dall’altro lato del laboratorio. «Io vado lì a fare cose molto importanti» dice, recupera la sua tazza di chai the e sparisce, lasciandoli soli. _Ovviamente_. Non ha neanche cercato di inventarsi una scusa plausibile, il traditore. Il suo Bruce non l’avrebbe mai fatto, Tony ne è sicuro. Quasi sicuro. Potenzialmente sicuro.

Steve è ancora lì, fermo impalato accanto a lui, in attesa. Tony non si volta. A dire il vero, neanche respira. Chiude gli occhi e rilascia silenziosamente l’aria trattenuta. Perché poi è così nervoso, dannazione? Ah, sì, forse è per il bacio che Steve gli ha dato – _di nuovo_. O forse per quello che gli ha detto. Dopotutto un _ti amo_ rende nervosi, no? Soprattutto se sei Tony Stark.

«Sei tornato» commenta Steve e Tony mugola.

«Tasha mi ha cacciato, sì»

«Ti stai nascondendo da me?» la domanda diretta di Steve lo spiazza e lo fa finalmente voltare a incontrare il suo sguardo.

«No»

«Bugiardo»

« _No_. Sto cercando di capire come riportarci a casa. Ho ricostruito la finestra di Reed ma non riesco a far aprire il portale»

«Oh»

«Già, quindi se mi lasci lavorare--» Tony si interrompe e ammicca quando vede Steve frugare nella divisa – perché, ha _tasche_? – e recuperare un foglietto.

«Questo te lo manda Reed» dice, offrendoglielo. Tony lo prende guardingo, lo legge e poi torna verso Steve.

«Mi ha _davvero_ mandato le istruzioni d’uso?»

Steve scrolla le spalle. «Ambasciator non porta pena»

«Ci sarei arrivato anche io» borbotta, ma torna al computer e carica i nuovi dati nella macchina. Steve, alle sue spalle, ride.

 

 

***

«Reed ci ha mandato le istruzioni d’uso?» Tasha guarda oltraggiata Tony, che annuisce con foga.

«Già!»

«Ci saremmo arrivati da soli!»

« _Già_!»

Steve, suo marito, alza gli occhi al cielo e sbuffa. «Tash, per favore» la prega. Non ha bisogno di dire altro, Tasha borbotta e si siede, ma torna a controllare i dati di Reed. Sarà anche un genio, ma loro sono _due geni_. Due geni molto più geniali e affascinanti di lui.

Nonostante tutto, però, i suoi occhi continuano a essere attratti dalla figura in blu che sosta a pochi metri in disparte. Lo Steve di Tony è _delizioso_. Sembra molto più giovane del suo Steve, e il taglio di capelli moderno che porta non fa che sottolineare la differenza d’età con suo marito.

«Quanti anni hai?» domanda, incapace di trattenersi. Sono nel salotto, dove Steve l’ha _relegata_ fino a nuovo ordine – del medico. Più precisamente, lei è semidistesa sul divano, sotto ordine diretto di suo marito, che si premura di evitare che la coperta che le ha steso sulle gambe non la lasci scoperta. Inutile sono valse le sue proteste sul suo non essere una novantenne.

Steve, quello giovane, batte le palpebre, sorpreso dalla domanda. Sposta il peso da un piede all’altro, le mani raccolte davanti al corpo, in posizione di risposo.

«Ventisette, signora»

«Signora?»

« _Tash_ »

Tasha trattiene un sorriso al richiamo di suo marito e alza le mani.

«Non ho detto niente»

«Non ce n’è bisogno, ti si legge in faccia, dolcezza» è il commento di Tony. Lei, a questo punto, ghigna e punta il dito contro lo Steve più giovane.

«Puoi biasimarmi? Carne fresca!»

«Natasha!» la voce da Capitan America di Steve le fa scendere un brivido per nulla cattivo lungo la schiena, ma lei finge noncuranza e si arriccia su se stessa per fare un po’ di scena.

«Andiamo, Steve, non puoi dire niente! È te! Non posso neanche flirtare con te, adesso?» Steve assottiglia lo sguardo, quasi in sfida – e oh, dovrebbe conoscerla, lei adora le sfide. «E poi tu hai avuto la tua occasione e non hai saputo coglierla, non puoi farmene una colpa se io voglio»

Steve si agita di nuovo e questa volta è evidente che è nervoso e imbarazzato.

«Chiedo scusa-- cosa?»

«Sesso, Cap, sta parlando di fare una cosetta con te e suo marito, l’altro te» gli va in aiuto Tony – se di aiuto si può parlare. È evidente quanto lui si stia divertendo nell’imbarazzare il compagno. Il viso di Steve sembra quasi prendere fuoco per quanto diventa rosso e balbetta, vagando con sguardo imbarazzato tra lui, lei e l’altro se stesso. Oh dio, Tasha se lo mangerebbe vivo.

Si volta verso suo marito e mette su la sua miglior faccia da bambina. «Posso averne uno? Ti prego ti prego _ti prego_ »

«Ne hai già uno» Steve alza gli occhi al cielo, di nuovo. Ultimamente lo fa spesso, chissà perché.

«Ma quello è l’ultimo modello uscito» ritenta, indicando lo Steve più giovane e imbarazzato che sembra cercare una tana in cui nascondersi per l’eternità. «E a proposito di ultimi modelli… che ne diresti di un cambio di look?» propone con noncuranza occhieggiando la mise blu a stelle dell’altro Capitan America.

«Non ho alcuna intenzione di infilarmi quella roba alla mia età»

Il sopracciglio di Tasha si alza lentamente ma inesorabile. «Cosa c’è che non va con la _nostra_ età, dolcezza?» domanda con studiata calma. Tony, lì accanto, si alza dalla poltroncina e batte le mani.

«Okay, direi di andare prima che questi due litighino _e poi_ facciano sesso. Non hai idea di quante volte succeda nell’arco di un giorno» commenta a mezza voce al suo Steve.

«Ehi, sei tu che non sai bussare»

« _Eravate in cucina_ »

Tasha agita una mano come per scacciare una mosca fastidiosa. Si alza un po’ traballante e Steve è subito accanto a lei per aiutarla. Le sorride e le rughe espressive attorno agli occhi lo rendono ancora più bello di qualsiasi versione più giovane e attillata. «Okay, rimandiamovi a casa» dice. Approfitta dell’entrata tempestiva di Jarvis per mettere in moto le cose e chiede: «Jarvis, avviseresti gli altri che i nostri ospiti stanno per tornare a casa?»

«Certamente» è la risposta composta e immediata del suo sempiterno maggiordomo. Vede Jarvis avvicinarsi a Tony e fargli un breve inchino. «È stato un piacere conoscerla, signor Stark» dice e Tony per poco non cade per la sorpresa. Ammicca, emozionato, e sorride. Lo abbraccia, incerto all’inizio, ma sempre più deciso quando l’anziano risponde.

«Grazie di tutto, vecchio amico»

Jarvis sorride e Tony lo lascia andare, imbarazzato. Nessuno commenta, nessuno li guarda e il maggiordomo esce silenzioso così com’è entrato.

 

 

***

Quando finalmente la squadra arriva, è ormai passata più di un’ora. Pepper sorride e posa un bacio sulle guance di entrambi, augurandogli buon viaggio, Natasha, Bucky e Clint gli chiedono di mandargli le loro controparti. « _Per la scienza_ » dicono. Bruce, invece, gli sussurra che c’è una sola cosa che calma Hulk: i cuccioli. Tony ammicca e apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma _cosa_? Non è esattamente una notizia facile da digerire, ma, ehi, ne farà sicuramente buon uso.

Poi Steve, lo Steve di Tasha, lo prende in disparte, ancora sconvolto dalla rivelazione appena ricevuta.

«Così, torni a casa»

«Già» Tony si volta in cerca di Bruce e lo indica. «Di’ un po’, è vero che all’amico verde piacciono i cuccioli?»

Steve ride e annuisce. «E le statuette di cristallo. Ne ha un’intera collezione da qualche parte nella Mansion. Ne va molto geloso» E okay, cosa? Il segreto per farsi ascoltare da Hulk è riempirlo di cuccioli di pomeranian e regalargli animaletti di cristallo a ogni missione andata a buon fine?

Beh, detta così non è una cattiva idea, in effetti. Potrebbe assumere qualcuno che si occupi dei cani e adibire un piano come sala dei regali per Hulk.

«Tony?»

«Sì?»

«Non esiste un solo universo in cui non ti amerei con tutto il mio cuore» Il viso di Steve è serio quanto le sue parole e il respiro di Tony gli si impiglia in gola. Non è il _suo_ Steve, ma è _Steve_ e sentirlo fare una dichiarazione del genere gli fa tremare la terra sotto i piedi. Inspira e devia lo sguardo. Non può guardarlo, non in quel momento. Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma l’altro lo precede. «Non scappare. Non sei mai stato un codardo»

«Non è come credi» Tony tenta di sorridere, ma quello che ne esce è una smorfia per nulla convincente. La risposta di Steve è un sorriso disarmante, una risata quieta che però esplode con tutta la forza della sua onestà.

«Puoi dire ciò che vuoi, ma io so cosa provo e non c’è alcuna possibilità che conoscendoti non mi innamori di te, uomo o donna che tu sia» Il suo sorriso si tinge di divertimento quando i suoi occhi scattano per un attimo oltre la spalla di Tony. Lui si volta in cerca di cosa ha attirato la sua attenzione e vede Steve, il _suo_ Steve, che li osserva da lontano. È fermo, piantato come un albero in un angolo della stanza, le mani dietro la schiena e quest’ultima dritta, che sorride e risponde a chiunque gli rivolge la parola. Ma quello che colpisce di più Tony è lo sguardo. È guardingo, è sospettoso e fisso su di loro, ma sembra anche imbarazzato, come se sapesse perfettamente che non dovrebbe farlo, che non ha alcun motivo per essere geloso. «E quello sguardo mi dà ragione» conclude lo Steve di quell’universo. Tony non ha modo di ribattere, perché Tasha li raggiunge accompagnata da Pepper. Si è ripresa perfettamente, e per quanto sia ancora a riposo medico, il massimo che fa è zoppicare leggermente. Non per questo Pepper sembra intenzionata a lasciarla sola. La segue come un’ombra e il suo viso apprensivo urla ad alta voce la sua paura di vederla andare in frantumi sotto i suoi occhi. Tasha dovrebbe concederle una vacanza. _Lui_ concederà una vacanza alla sua Pepper appena sarà tornato a casa.

«Okay, se siete pronti, credo sia il caso di iniziare» dice. Guarda Tony dritto negli occhi e quasi sembra chiedergli di non farlo, di dire qualcosa che rimandi la partenza. Tony sorride e annuisce, perché per quanto le mancherà quella donna, non può lasciare i suoi amici, la sua famiglia, il suo mondo. È un Avenger, dopotutto. Tasha sospira e gli rivolge un sorriso mesto. «Okay. Bruce? Mi daresti una mano, ragazzone?»

L’uomo le è accanto in un istante e insieme calibrano la macchina perché inizi il processo controllato di scissione del tessuto della realtà. Tony osserva il mondo farsi acquoso e nebbioso e finalmente aprirsi con una luce intensa su un mondo a lui più che noto. Sorride quando riconosce la nuca di Bruce.

«Sono io, quello?» domanda il Bruce di questo universo, mentre Tasha si sporge per guardare meglio.

«Ehi, sei più brizzolato!» commenta.

Bruce – il _suo_ Bruce – si guarda attorno per un attimo, poi si volta verso la macchina e sgrana gli occhi. «Oh» dice, alzando una mano in saluto. «JARVIS _,_ avvisa gli altri che la missione sta per essere portata a termine»

«Squadra avvisata, dottor Banner. Il tenente colonnello Rhodes dice che arriverà domani in mattinata»

«Tenente colonnello? _Ancora_?» borbotta Rhodey. Tony sbuffa e scrolla le spalle.

«Quello forse è un po’ colpa mia»

«Non avevo dubbi»

«Okay, il portale sembra stabile» annuncia Bruce. Bruce, dall’altro lato dello specchio si sistema gli occhiali e annuisce, leggendo i dati sul computer.

«Anche qui»

«Sono arrivati?» Reed compare all’improvviso alle spalle di Bruce e con lui Sue che agita una mano in saluto, prima di fermarsi a osservare sorpresa il gruppo eterogeneo che la fissa di rimando.

« _Quella_ è Tony? Ed è _sposata_?»

«Te l’avevo detto, tesoro»

«Perché fa quella faccia sorpresa?» borbotta Tony, mentre Tasha ghigna e alza la mano sua e di Steve come a riprova che sì, è sposata, e con Capitan America. Se Tony la conosce bene – e la conosce fin troppo bene – il messaggio sottinteso è “ _Alla faccia tua_ ”.

«Non lo so proprio» mormora Steve direttamente nel suo orecchio. Tony reprime il brivido che gli percorre la schiena e inspira a fondo, facendo un passo avanti. Una volta davanti il portale, si gira e sorride ai suoi compagni di avventura.

«Grazie per l’ospitalità» dice. Tasha guarda Steve, Jarvis, Rhodey, e poi avanza e lo abbraccia. Forte, a lungo. Tony la stringe con attenzione, ma con abbastanza forza perché non abbia dubbi su quando sia stato importante per lui conoscerla.

«Verrò a trovarti» dichiara lei, con la voce giusto un po’ roca. Si sposta il necessario per guardarlo negli occhi e continua: «Troverò il modo, quindi tieniti pronto, okay? Devi mostrarmi il tuo mondo»

Tony annuisce e sorride. Tentenna per un istante, poi manda al diavolo qualunque altra cosa e si china per posarle un bacio sulle labbra. È leggerissimo, praticamente appena percepibile, ma è lì, a sigillare una promessa.

«Ti aspetto» dice. La lascia andare e la vede tornare da Steve, mentre il suo Steve avanza e lo affianca, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

«Pronto?» domanda. Tony annuisce e prende un respiro profondo. Poi si volta e, con Steve, fa un passo nell’aria _liquida_ davanti a loro.

Il mondo gira e la nausea lo coglie con forza, ma dura appena un istante e tutto torna alla normalità. E Bruce è davanti a loro, sorridente, accanto a Reed e Sue.

«Bentornati» dicono. Tony si volta temendo che il passaggio si sia già chiuso, ma è ancora lì, tremulo e sbiadito, come un sogno. Tasha lo guarda, apre la bocca e sparisce in una nuvola di luce.

A Tony sembra quasi che gli abbiano strappato via un braccio. La sensazione è così forte che deve massaggiarsene uno, quasi ad assicurarsi che sia ancora lì – che ci siano entrambi.

Poi la porta del laboratorio si apre e i suoi compagni entrano, pieni di domande e curiosità.

Tony sorride e ignora la sensazione di essere diventato, dopo più di vent’anni, di nuovo _orfano_.

 

***

Se Steve dev’essere sincero, ci ha messo un po’ a capire cosa stava succedendo tra lui e Tony.

Non è mai stato bravo a capire certe cose e con Tony è sempre stato più difficile che con gli altri. Tony flirta come respira e nonostante quello che voglia far credere, il novanta percento delle volte scherza. Non crede di aver mai visto Tony non flirtare per più di mezzora consecutiva, che fossero a casa o in missione, che stessero per morire o stessero spiegando a Thor le regole del poker. Tony flirta. Si potrebbe dire che è il suo stato naturale.

E dopo un po’, quando l’imbarazzo è passato e ha imparato a conoscere l’uomo dietro lo Stark, Steve ha iniziato a rispondere al flirt. Perché è divertente, perché è sempre bello vedere lo sguardo di piacevole sorpresa di Tony quando riesce a farlo bene. Perché, dopotutto, Tony gli piace e gli piace passare del tempo con lui.

Poi, però, si è reso conto che, in effetti, _Tony gli piace_ , e allora il flirt è diventato voluto e mirato, nella speranza che Tony capisse. Ma, strano a dirsi, Tony non sembra aver capito, né colto i segnali. E per quanto Steve abbia tentato approcci più o meno velati per fargli capire le sue intenzioni, Tony ha continuato a flirtare _e basta_.

Natasha, un giorno, gli ha detto che l’unico modo per fargli aprire gli occhi era baciarlo. E quindi Steve lo ha fatto.

E okay, ha approfittato di uno scherzo – più o meno – ma lo ha fatto, lo ha baciato e Tony ha risposto e Steve per poco non è scoppiato dalla gioia. Dopo la cena avrebbe voluto restare solo con lui, magari baciarlo ancora, magari fare _altro_ , ma invece, quando sono rimasti soli nel salone della cena, Tony è scappato, urlandogli buona notte e andando via, lasciandolo con un pugno di mosche e un macigno nello stomaco. Quella notte, Steve non ha dormito granché e gli incubi non erano il problema. Si è chiesto se avesse interpretato male i segnali, se avesse frainteso una pura e semplice amicizia per qualcosa di più. Ma qualcosa – il suo istinto forse – continuava a dirgli che non era così, che nei sorrisi di Tony c’era molto più di quanto l’altro volesse ammettere. La mattina dopo si è detto che, fraintendimento o meno, lui e Tony dovevano chiarire. Ma Tony, invece, non c’era. Ancora una volta, Tony era scappato.

E quando poi Reed li ha avvisati dell’incidente, a Steve è sembrato di morire – _di nuovo_.

Ha passato giorni cercando di capire cosa poteva fare per rendersi utile, per riportare Tony indietro, da lui, e quando finalmente Bruce gli ha spiegato – traducendo il discorso incomprensibilmente scientifico di Reed – che c’era bisogno di una persona fisica che andasse a recuperarlo, non ha esitato. Perché avrebbe dovuto? Tony poteva essere in pericolo, chissà dove, poteva aver bisogno di lui.

Invece, Tony stava bene e, anzi, sembrava aver legato molto con gli autoctoni – gli altri _loro_. Steve sa che non ha molto senso, ma crede di essere stato geloso di _se stesso_ e della versione _femminile di Tony_. Non perché sono sposati o perché lui e Tony non sono nulla più che amici, quanto più perché sembrano aver sviluppato in pochi giorni con Tony un rapporto fisico ed emotivo che lui non è riuscito a raggiungere neanche dopo anni di convivenza.

La riprova è il fatto che da quando sono tornati, Tony sembra essersi trasformato in un eremita, chiudendosi in laboratorio a lavorare alla macchina di Reed. Per un qualche strano motivo sembra essersi spenta definitivamente subito dopo il loro attraversamento. Un sovraccarico, per quello che ha potuto capire lui, ma Tony non sembra voler sentire ragioni e passa ore sui dati registrati, facendo test su test nel tentativo di ripristinare il contatto.

Steve immette il codice del laboratorio e, ancora una volta, lo trova vuoto.

Tony è l’eremita più difficile da trovare del mondo, a quanto pare. Almeno per lui. A quanto pare chiunque riesce a trovarlo prima o poi, anche solo perché lo incrocia alle tre di notte in cucina mentre si droga di caffè. Lui, però, sembra vivere in un altro universo – di nuovo. A ben vedere, quando era dall’altra parte dello specchio era stato più facile da trovare.

«Ti sta evitando» la voce di Natasha lo sorprende mentre torna nella zona comune della Torre.

«Lo so. Non si sta sforzando molto di nasconderlo»

«Si può sapere cos’è successo tra voi due dall’altro lato?» domanda lei, affiancandolo. Cos’è successo? Niente, dopotutto. Steve gli ha solo vomitato addosso i suoi sentimenti e il suo stupido romanticismo, finendo per terrorizzarlo a morte.

«Niente»

«A-ah» Natasha inarca un sopracciglio e continua a fissarlo, in attesa. Steve sospira e si ferma, nel bel mezzo del corridoio verso il salone.

«Potrei avergli detto che lo amo» ammette. Natasha non cambia espressione e Steve si agita di più. «E che voglio solo renderlo felice. E non lo so, okay? Ero preso dal momento e ho detto un sacco di cose. E poi l’ho baciato» ammette alla fine, rosso in viso. L’altro sopracciglio di Natasha si alza e va a far compagnia al primo.

«E lui?»

«E lui è... scappato»

«E non si è mai fermato, a quanto pare»

«Già» Natasha scuote la testa e sospira, avvicinandosi a uno dei pannelli di JARVIS e infilando una chiavetta nell’apposita porta usb.

«JARVIS lo avvisa del tuo arrivo e io l’ho appena silenziato. Tony è nel salone» lo informa. Steve fissa la porta davanti a lui con il cuore che batte a mille.

Inspira e apre.

 

 

***

Tony ha passato l’ultima settimana a scappare da Steve. Sì, a scappare, perché Tony non sa cosa fare con le parole di Steve e con le azioni di Steve e con _Steve_ in generale – o per meglio dire, ha un variegato numero di idee di cosa fargli, ma non crede che siano buone idee. Nonostante Tasha e Steve, nonostante la prova tangibile che una sua variante sia in una relazione stabile, monogama e felice da più di dieci anni con Steve, non crede che _lui_ riuscirebbe a farlo. Dopotutto, Tasha è migliore di lui. La sua versione migliore.

Quindi, sì, Tony scappa. Ed è sua intenzione scappare fino a quando Steve non si sveglierà un giorno e si renderà conto di quanto sia stato idiota a credere di poterlo rendere un uomo migliore e rivolgerà le sue attenzioni a qualcuno di _già_ migliore, qualcuno di più degno.

«Signore, i miei codici--» la voce di JARVIS si interrompe all’improvviso, ma Tony non ha il tempo di chiedersi cosa sia successo che la porta alle sue spalle si apre e Steve entra. E chiude la porta.

«JARVIS, codice C.A.P. Nessuno entra o esce fino a mio nuovo ordine» dichiara e Tony sente il clack della serratura scattare. Dannata AI traditrice.

«Qualcosa non va» dice. «JARVIS si è zittito all’improvviso» Tony si avvicina al pannello e controlla la sua creatura, perché, dopotutto, è un padre apprensivo. Ma JARVIS sembra star bene e rispondere perfettamente ai suoi controlli, solo senza più voce.  

«Sta bene. Natasha l’ha solo reso muto» lo informa. Tony borbotta e si appunta mentalmente che dovrà vendicarsi della brutta strega del mare. «Tony, possiamo parlare?» domanda Steve e allunga una mano su di lui. Tony si scosta come se si fosse scottato. Si massaggia il braccio. Ogni tanto formicola in modo strano. «Tony»

«Sono spariti» è la prima cosa che Tony dice. «I nanotech. Me li ero iniettati per avere l’armatura e aiutare Tasha e gli altri contro l’Hydra. Era strano averli, erano... _ero_ praticamente un computer vivente. Ma il viaggio deve aver fatto qualcosa, credo li abbia bruciati o... Fatto sta che sono spariti. Ho perso anche loro» ammette. Ed è il massimo che si permette di ammettere. Perché non può dire che gli manca Tasha, non può dire che gli manca avere intorno la sua versione femminile perché è troppo egocentrico anche da parte sua, no? È stupido ed esagerato, ma gli manca la sua gemella, e gli manca suo marito, e gli mancano persone che ha lì, amici con cui vive, ma che sono completamente diverse da quelle che ha conosciuto da quell’altrp lato della barricata. Vorrebbe poter creare un universo in cui poter vivere tutti insieme senza problemi di paradosso o altre idiozie simili.

«Torneranno» La certezza nella voce di Steve lo sorprende e lui alza gli occhi, ritrovandosi a guardarne un paio aperto e sincero, gentile. «Sono sicuro che Tasha sta lavorando quanto te su quella dannata macchina e se ci sono due persone che possono farla funzionare di nuovo, siete voi» sorride. Tony ammicca e sbuffa divertito, strofinandosi gli occhi.

«Tu sei l’essere umano più ridicolmente ottimista che conosco»

«Compenso il tuo pessimismo. È per questo che siamo perfetti insieme» ribatte senza alcuna inflessione di tono. Il respiro di Tony s’impiglia e non accenna a spostarsi dalla sua gola. Steve si avvicina di un passo, cauto, quasi tema di vederlo scappare – e, okay, ha ragione. Tony deve farsi forza per non farlo. Dove andrebbe, poi? La stanza è bloccata. «Cosa devo fare perché tu capisca che non vado da nessuna parte?»

«Non puoi, in effetti, il codice C.A.P. blocca la stanza e solo tu puoi sboccarla. Perché non la sblocchi, Steve? Poi potrai andare dove ti pare»

«È questo il problema, tu credi che io _voglia_ , ma non è così. Sono felice qui dove sono»

«Nel salone?»

«Con te»

Tony non lo guarda negli occhi, non osa alzare il viso e incontrare il suo perché sa che se lo fa finirà per baciarlo di nuovo e, dio, non ha imparato la lezione? Tony Stark sta alle relazioni stabili quanto Clint sta alle battute che fanno ridere. O Thor al silenzio.

«Una cena, è tutto quello che ti chiedo. E se poi non vorrai più vedermi, me ne farò una ragione»

Tony alza gli occhi, guardingo. «Davvero?»

«Parola di scout»

«Non hai fatto lo scout»

Steve sorride e non risponde. Tony tentenna, si morde un labbro e impreca tra sé. «Te ne pentirai» mormora, ma l’altro sorride ancora di più e sospira, felice. A ben vedere, sembra che Steve respiri finalmente. «Correrò il rischio» mormora. E poi lo bacia. È improvviso, è storto, è impacciato, ed è uno dei baci più belli che Tony abbia mai ricevuto. Certamente non uno dei migliori, ma uno dei più belli, sì.

«Credo che tu mi abbia appena messo incinta con la tua lingua» mormora, a corto di fiato, quando Steve lo lascia finalmente andare. Non sa se per il bacio o il nervosismo che non vuole smetterla di attanagliargli lo stomaco. Forse un po’ tutte e due. Steve sorride e poi ride, quieto e felice. È ridicolmente felice ed è evidente. E non dovrebbe esserlo solo per uno stupido bacio.

«Allora credo proprio che dovremo sposarci. Sai, sono un uomo all’antica» ribatte. Tony apre la bocca per dirgli che stava scherzando che _non può restare incinta_ _per nessuna ragione al mondo, andiamo, Steve!_ Ma il luccichio negli occhi di Steve gliela fa richiudere di scatto. Si sta prendendo gioco della sua incipiente crisi di panico, il dannato.

Sbuffa via un po’ di nervosismo e scrolla le spalle, fingendo una noncuranza che non gli appartiene per nulla. «Solo se potrò applicare il velo all’armatura» dice. Steve ride e lo bacia. E Tony... beh, Tony lo prende per un sì.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Così, giusto per la cronaca: sì, il Rhodey di Earth-9430 non è più tenente colonnello. Sono passati più di dieci anni dalla mai avvenuta Civil War, quindi ho supposto che sia diventato, a un certo punto, colonnello.   
> Sì, la frase finale di Tony è una chiara e limpida citazione alla tavola del matrimonio tra Capitan America e Iron Woman. 
> 
> E niente, spero vi siate divertiti quanto mi sono divertita io ♥


End file.
